


You glanced my way and gave me a wave

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Phil Lester, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan Howell, Comforting Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Insecure Dan Howell, Light Angst, Light daddy kink, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Oral Sex, Pastel Dan Howell, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Work, Texting, Top Phil Lester, YouTube, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: Phil walks in on something he shouldn't and gets drawn in by the small looking boy in pastel pink.





	1. Awkward first encounter

Phil had recently finished with his college degree and was now focusing half his time on his Youtube career, and the other half at a part time job. Neither was making enough to afford his own place; which is why he now had one of the most annoying roommates he could imagine. His name was Luke and although at first he had seemed like a decent enough guy it quickly fell apart. He worked nights, so Phil rarely seen him, he was quiet enough when he was home, and he wasn’t all that messy compared to Phil himself.

 

The issue was his need to constantly tell Phil stories of his hook-ups and one night stands, even though Phil repeatedly asked him not to. It was like he needed to brag about the fact that he could get laid, and if Phil protested about hearing it Luke would just say he was jealous. Phil wasn’t jealous, he could be getting laid if he wanted to, but he sure as hell wasn’t bringing anyone home to this place. Not with Luke around.

 

He had gotten off work early and was debating about wasting some time before heading home so he wouldn’t run into his roommate, but it was his place as well and he just wanted to go home and play fortnite in his underpants. He did a quick stop for groceries on the way home and had to juggle the bags as he worked on unlocking the apartment. 

 

He entered into the apartment and wasn’t too surprised to see Luke sitting on the couch, until he looked down. “Shit, I’m sorry,” Phil cursed holding up one of the bags to shield his eyes. Sitting on the floor between Luke’s legs was a small looking person with brown curly hair, dressed all in pastel pink. “Why are you doing this in the main room?” he asked, keeping his eyes away.

 

“Didn’t expect you to be home,” Luke replied nonchalantly. Phil realized he had no intentions of stopping what they were doing so he dropped the bags on the counter and covered his eyes walking past them and into his bedroom. “Call me when you’re done, I need to put those away before they go bad,” he called out, shutting the door and flopping on the bed. Luke was definitely the worst roommate ever.

 

Phil put on an episode of Buffy and waited. It was about a third of the way through when he heard Luke call out to him. He paused the show and headed out into the main room. Luke passed him in the hallway and put his hand up for a high-five. Phil promptly walked based him ignoring it completely. “Geez, loosen up,” he heard the other man say. 

 

He entered into the living room surprised to see the person from earlier, opening the door to the apartment to leave. And even more surprised that he appeared to be male; though Phil couldn’t know how he identified. The pastel male turned his head when he heard him enter and gave a quick wave before closing the door behind himself. Leaving Phil there, staring and blinking. Though their eyes had only met for a quick second, Phil was left with a feeling he couldn’t quite place. 

 

He let it go and got to work putting away the groceries he’d left on the counter. _‘I wonder who that is to him?’ _Phil thought. Surely Luke wasn’t dating a man, he heard about all the people he had sex with, and a male had never been mentioned. Then again, maybe he wasn’t male.__

____

 

Phil put the thought aside, it wasn’t really his business who Luke had sex with, though they would need to have a conversation about where that sex was allowed to happen. Phil wasn’t willing to have a repeat of this evening ever again.

 

He took a seat on the couch and finally was able to play some fortnite. He was distracted and only got 4th which he wasn’t pleased about. He knew he could to better if he wasn’t so preoccupied with questions. 

 

After a couple more rounds, Luke came back into the room dressed in his work clothes. “Who was that?” Phil asked, almost immediately. He tried to shrug and play it off like he was just curious. 

 

Luke paused and looked up. “I don’t remember,” he said with a laugh. “Good at what he does though.” He winked.

 

_‘He. So he was a man. Or well… a boy a guess, he couldn’t have been over 20,’ _Phil thought. “I didn’t know you were into guys,” he said.__

____

 

“I’m not, but a friend told me he was worth giving it a shot with, I can’t disagree,” Luke responded. “Why’re you asking?” he said with a smirk. “Does someone have a crush on me?”

 

Phil couldn’t tell if he was teasing or if he legitimately thought that was possible. His brain went ‘ewwww’ but he decided not to say that. “I have a crush on your mom,” Phil replied dryly.

 

Luke laughed. “Alright, whatever bro.” He went to the door and put his shoes and jacket on before heading out without another word. Phil could at least be thankful for that.

 

 

Phil found his mind quite occupied by thoughts of the small pastel boy, all throughout the week. He made some videos and worked as many hours as he could, mostly just to avoid contact with his roommate. But on the rare times they were home at the same time, Phil felt drawn to asking him more questions about the boy.

 

“How do you not remember his name?” Phil asked as they were sitting playing fortnite together. The guy was a dick, but he made a decent player two.

 

“What? Whose name?” Luke replied, looking confused.

 

“The guy from Monday,” Phil answered, only half focusing on the game and cursing as he got sniped from a guy he couldn’t even see. 

 

“Geez, you’re still on that?” Luke questioned. “I don’t know; it wasn’t worth remembering I guess.” 

 

Phil felt anger himself at that comment. How could anyone not be worth even that much. “Who is he to you?”

 

“Look, Phil, if you’re asking if you can fuck him go ahead, I don’t own him,” Luke replied.

 

“I wasn’t asking that,” Phil replied. “Of course you don’t own him, you can’t own people, Luke,” he reminded, honestly not sure if that was something the other knew. “You guys aren’t dating?”

 

“No, I wouldn’t date a guy, that’s kinda gross,” Luke said. “No offence,” he added as if he just remembered Phil was gay.

 

“Wait, so some random guy just walked into our house and blew you?” Phil was sure this wasn’t the whole story. That kind of thing only happened in wet dreams.

 

Luke laughed. “He’s a sex worker, Phil, he does whatever you pay him to do.”

 

Phil pulled back and his mouth fell open. He’d never known anyone who had hired a sex worker before. It wasn’t like he judged people who worked in that field or the people who hired them, he was sure some of them must be good people. It was more the fact that the small boy all in soft pink was one that surprised him.

 

“Don’t look so shocked man, this is the real world this shit happens,” Luke replied. “This isn’t that weird mystical land you seem to have your head in all the time.”

 

“I know that!” Phil replied defensively. He knew he was a dreamer, often seeing the world in a more whimsical way than most. “I just… he looked really young.”

 

“He’s legal,” Luke replied. 

 

“Good god, I would fucking hope so!” Phil cursed. Horrified at the mere idea he could not be.

 

“Want his number?” Luke asked. “He’s good for a fun time, especially since you’re into guys anyway.” Phil didn’t know how to answer that with words, so he just passed Luke his phone and listened as the other chuckled. “I will corrupt you yet, Lester,” he said, passing Phil back his phone.

 

 

Phil waited a couple days before he tried to contact the boy. He didn’t know how to start a message. He couldn’t just say “Hey is this the guy who was blowing my friend two weeks ago?” he cursed Luke for not being able to remember his name. “You sure you don’t remember it?” He asked Luke for the 15th time since he’d given him the number.

 

“If I tell you I do and give you a name will it make you stop asking?” Luke asked.

 

“Is it actually his name?” Phil questioned skeptically.

 

“It’s not impossible,” Luke replied.

 

“Uggghhhhh” Phil let out a noise of frustration and flopped back on the couch.

 

“Just tell him you wanna fuck,” Luke said.

 

“I’m not you! I’m not just gonna do that!” Phil replied.

 

“You might not be me, but you’re not so bad looking that a hooker won’t fuck you,” Luke replied. “Or be fucked by you? I never asked-“

 

Phil cut him off. “It’s none of your fucking business, and also I didn’t mean it like that, I meant I don’t want to come off as a dick, where as you’re not concerned about that.”

 

Luke laughed. “True,” he replied not even denying it. Phil was so confused by this man, he was totally okay with the fact that he was annoying and rude and often completely out of line. He couldn’t understand people like that.

 

“Oh wait!” Luke said, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. I forgot I paid him through paypal he must have a name attached to that.” 

 

Phil gave him the most unamused look he could manage. “Really, after all this time you remember that? Why couldn’t you have remembered that last week?”

 

“Do you want his name or not?” Luke asked.

 

Phil sighed. “Give it to me.”

 

“Daniel. His name is Daniel,” Luke replied. “I gotta get to work. I won’t be back till morning, so if he comes over you can be as loud as you want,” he said, heading out the door.

 

_‘Like I’d just hire someone to come over and have sex with me’ _Phil thought to himself. _‘Wait, what am I texting him for?’ _Phil went back and forth on wither he should text him or not for the next couple hours. _‘screw it.’_ He typed out a quick message and then sat staring at his screen until he got a reply.____

**Phil: Is this Daniel?**

**Dan: It’s Dan.**

**Phil: Oh, okay. Do you remember Luke?**

**Dan: I get around, I don’t recall. If you think he cheated on you, I’m not getting involved in that.**

**Phil: No, I’m not his girlfriend.  
Phil: Actually I’m a guy, my names Phil.  
Phil: I walked in on you…. ^^;**

**Dan: Oh, I don’t remember Luke, he was forgettable. But I have a vague memory of you.**

 

Phil blushed. He was sure it was just Dan’s way of getting customers but it made him feel flattered. ‘I was wondering? No that’s not right. I was thinking? No that’s not right either’ Phil kept typing and erasing messages for a good couple minutes.

 

**Dan: I can see you typing, if you want something just ask for it.**

Phil blushed deeper. He forgot Dan could see that he was typing.

**Phil: Sorry I’m new to this.**

**Dan: I assumed.**

**Phil: Could we meet somewhere to talk first?  
Phil: Sorry that probably seems creepy.**

**Dan: It’s fine, I work at the coffee shop inside the bookstore on Brookshire st. I’ll be working from 9 to 4 tomorrow.**

**Phil: Is it okay if I come by?**

**Dan: No, I told you so you’d know where not to be.**

Phil laughed, he enjoyed this boys sense of humor.

**Phil: Okay, I will make sure not to be there then ;)  
Phil: Eww sorry forgot the wink emoji looks like a perv.**

**Dan: ;)**

The conversation ended there. But Phil had a wide smile on his face. There was something about this boy.


	2. Uncomfortable Meeting

The next day, Phil got through his work as fast as possible so he could leave early. He fidgeted anxiously on his bus ride to the coffee shop Daniel had said he worked at. He checked and rechecked his hair in the camera screen of his phone and cursed himself for not getting a haircut first. 

 

As the bus pulled up to his stop he got up and almost tripped over his own feet trying to get off the bus in his flustered state. He tried to brush it off, but he just had a feeling he would make a fool of himself in front of this boy. Though he wasn’t sure why that idea bothered him so much.

 

He walked a couple streets up until he seen the bookstore, fixing his hair one last time in the glass doors before entering. He followed the smell of coffee into the little café area at the back and glanced around. He didn’t see the boy from before. _‘Maybe he works in the kitchen?’_ He thought to himself, getting in the line so he could ask the barista who was currently making some kind of fancy chai drink.

“Umm… Excuse me?” Phil asked as he got to the front of the line. “I was wondering if Dan is working today, he told me to meet him here.” He felt a bit intimidated by the tall barista dressed in all black, so he kept his eyes downcast a bit.

 

The barista stared at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Phil felt his embarrassment levels rising. “Do you know if Dan is in?” he asked again, in case maybe the barista hadn’t heard him the first time. Again, he just stared with an unwavering glare. “Never mind, I must be at the wrong place,” Phil said. “Sorry,” he added, turning to leave.

 

“Nametag.” The barista said from behind him. Phil turned back around, giving the man a confused look. He sighed, pointing to the nametag on his apron. “Read the nametag.”

 

Phil looked up reading the name clipped onto the apron strap. ‘Daniel’ Phil blushed. “Oh, sorry, there’s been a misunderstanding. The Dan I am looking for is smaller with curly hair and dresses in pastels.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m the only Dan that works here.” He grinned but Phil could only barely see it as he was still not meeting the others intimidating eyes.

 

“Never mind then. Sorry.” Phil turned around again and headed out of the small café area. _‘Of course he wouldn’t actually give away his place of work to a total stranger, what were you thinking?'_ Phil sighed. He heard the barista yell out that he was going on break, and he made a mad dash for the door, not wanting to run into him and make anything even more awkward.

 

He was outside the bookstore and half a street down when he stopped to catch his breath. He leaned against the stone wall and internally cursed at himself for being so weird. He heard loud footsteps pounding towards him and looked up. _‘Oh shit, it’s him again’_ Phil couldn’t run now, not without making it even more uncomfortable. 

 

The barista stopped a couple steps away from him and doubled over heaving to catch his breath. “Fuck, you run fast.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be weird earlier,” Phil said with an awkward chuckle. “I was meeting a tinder date and he said he worked there.” Phil fudged the truth a bit because he wasn’t going to admit that he was meeting someone who he could potentially buy sex from.

“Are you serious?” The man looked up and laughed.

 

“Yeah, man, he stood me up. Well, I guess he just lied about where he worked.” Phil blushed.

 

The other man laughed more and took a step closer. “I meant did you seriously not realize that it’s me yet.” 

 

Phil looked over and met his eyes for the first time. Instantly he knew this man was that same pastel boy. _‘But how?’_ Phil almost fell back with shock. “Dan?” he questioned.

 

“The one and only,” he answered with a cheeky grin. Phil was drawn in by the dimples on his cheeks. “Well, actually there’s tons of other Dan’s in the world, my parent’s didn’t pick that creative of a name.”

 

Phil chuckled, then turned away again, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “So I guess you think I’m even weirder now?” he asked.

 

“Weirder than what?” Dan asked, leaning against the wall beside him.

 

Phil blushed deeper. “Weirder than just a strange guy who randomly texts you,” he answered.

 

“I didn’t think that was too strange to begin with,” Dan answered. “Kind of used to it.”

 

Phil turned back to look at him. Although he was dressed different and had his hair straightened, he still had the same baby face that Phil found adorable. “So… Umm… Luke told me you…” Phil wasn’t sure the right way to ask but Dan stayed silent, letting him find his words. “Were a hooker…” he finished, barely a whisper.

 

Dan laughed. “First off, I’m pretty sure we don’t use that word anymore. I think sex worker is the catch all and escort is the term? Honestly not too sure.” He leaned one arm against the wall and turned to face the slightly taller man. “And second, I’m not an escort, not really. On occasion I make extra money by doing ‘favours’ for friends and their friends,” Dan explained. 

 

Phil would blush deeper if it was possible, but it wasn’t. “Sorry, I didn’t know,” he replied. “I didn’t mean to say anything disrespectful.”

 

“I know, don’t worry about it,” Dan responded. “So, you wanna know my rates?”

 

“Your what?” Phil asked, quirking his head to the side.

 

“How much it costs to, you know.” Dan made a crude gesture with his fist and his mouth. 

 

Phil was sure he was tomato red at this point but he tried not to focus on it. “No, that’s not it!” he said a bit too defensively.

 

“Okay, what is it then?” Dan asked. “I generally don’t do penetrative sex.” He paused, looking Phil up and down. “But I could make an exception.” 

 

“Geez, no that’s not it either.” Phil ran his hands through his hair, so flustered he didn’t know what to say. It’s not like he’d planned out what he was going to say in advance. He didn’t even know why he felt the need to meet up with this boy.

 

“Well, what is it then?” Dan asked, looking more confused than annoyed.

 

Phil chuckled and bit his tongue, laughing at himself. “Honestly? I have no idea.”

 

Dan laughed along with him. “And I thought I was awkward and bad with people,” he replied. 

 

Phil grinned, feeling a bit more comfortable now that they were laughing. “Why do you look so different?” he asked, looking down again at the head to toe black.

 

“It’s like a work uniform,” Dan answered.

 

“They make you wear all black to serve coffee and make minimum wage?” Phil questioned.

Dan laughed again. “No, I meant the other stuff is a work uniform. Most of the guys prefer I look a bit more ‘feminine,’” Dan answered, making air quotes. He clearly didn’t believe in gender constructs and Phil could agree with him on that. “This is what I prefer to look like.”

 

“Oh,” Phil made a noise of surprise.

 

“Disappointed?” Dan asked. “Sorry to break the illusion.”

 

“No!” Phil blurted out a bit too loudly. “No. You look good either way,” he said, looking away again.

 

“Not so bad yourself,” Dan replied. 

 

“So, why do you do it?” Phil asked, meeting his eyes so that he would hopefully realize his question wasn’t meant to hold judgement.

 

“Well, like you said, minimum wage. This job barely pays my rent, and I don’t want to enter into adulthood with a shit ton of debt,” Dan answered.

 

“Understandable I guess,” Phil replied. “But co-“ Phil was cut off by Dan.

 

“Look, if you’re gonna make a judgement about me based on that, then you can fuck off,” Dan said with a hardening expression. 

 

“That’s not it, I swear!” Phil replied. “I’m not against what you do, I just thought maybe you’d want to try something else.”

 

“I’ve looked for other work that pays more, but I don’t have a degree in anything so it’s not that easy.” Dan sighed. “I should back to work, I need this job.” He turned and ran back towards the bookstore before Phil had a chance to protest.

 

Phil leaned back hitting his head ever so lightly on the wall behind him. “Well, that wasn’t the impression I wanted to make,” he muttered aloud. He waited around till the next bus, and as soon as he got back to the apartment he crashed onto his bed to wallow in his embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't got much to say about this chapter. But in generally I am hoping to try and wrap this up in about 5 chapters which is something I am really bad at, so we'll see haha.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Embarassing phone call

Over the next couple days Phil tried to text Dan a couple times. He’d apologized right away, feeling guilty for upsetting the other man. But he hadn’t gotten a reply. The next day he asked if they could maybe meet up again, but that also got no reply. He knew he should let it go but he couldn’t help sending Dan a couple more messages about random things as the days went on. 

 

After a week had passed he had stopped messaging. If Dan didn’t want to talk to him he would have to accept that. He just wished they would have at least parted ways on decent terms.

 

He didn’t have work that day, so he made a couple videos, but he wasn’t happy with how they turned out. He’d been struggling with content lately, not having grown as fast as he hoped he would have. He needed to think of something new for his channel, but he was out of ideas.

 

Dan spent the week working his normal job at the coffee shop and the occasional ‘extra job’ a couple times. He was exhausted by the time the weekend rolled around. He checked his phone, expecting to see a message from Phil -since he’d been getting them daily- but was surprised to see no new messages. _‘Guess he gave up,’_ Dan thought to himself. 

 

He found himself a bit disappointed at the lack of messages as the weekend passed and the next week started. Every time he checked his phone he’d find his fingers hovering over the ‘send’ button on his already typed out message to Phil. But he couldn’t bring himself to hit send. Instead choosing to spend his days watching to see if anyone that resembled Phil walked into the café. 

 

He was sitting at home scrolling through Tumblr on his phone when he seen Phil’s name pop up. _‘Who calls people?’_ Dan thought, debating about if he should pick it up or not. He decided against his better judgement to answer it. He heard some static and bits of a voice but he couldn’t tell what was being said. “Hello?” he said into the phone. 

 

“This better not be a prank call! Remember I know where you live.” Dan said, again hearing no response. He was about to hang up when he heard Phil’s voice clearer.

 

“I’m not wallowing!” Phil shouted. “And anyway you were the same when you got dumped last month.” 

 

Dan came to the conclusion he had been butt dialed. He tried yelling to get Phil’s attention so he could hang it up but it was no use. He knew he should probably hang up, but there wasn’t much harm in listening. He liked Phil’s voice, sue him.

 

“Well, okay fair. But that one meeting left an imprint on me okay? I just want to at least talk to him again, even if only to apologize in person. I think I might have hurt him.” Dan assumed there must be another person in the room, but he could only hear Phil’s side of the conversation.

 

“You brought it up.” Phil laughed and Dan felt the sides of his mouth shifting upwards into a smile. After that the line seemed to go silent. _‘Maybe the other person left?’_ Dan guessed. He waited on the line a couple seconds longer and was about to hang up when he heard a jolt of static and then a thud. _‘Maybe he put the phone down somewhere?’_

 

Then Dan heard the sounds of water; most likely a shower based on the pressure. Now he had to hang up before things got weird. But then again, Phil had seen him in a compromising situation, surely this wasn’t any worse than that. He justified it in his head and stayed on the line, listening as Phil hummed and sang as he got ready for the shower. He sounded like he was practicing Britney’s whisper sexy voice and Dan couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“PHIL!” Dan called out loudly. Trying to get the other mans attention one last time. As much as he was enjoying himself, he also didn’t want Phil to end up with a wicked phone bill. He heard the room go quiet for a second and then the static jolt again.

 

“Hello?” Phil said, into the phone. 

 

“Hey Britney,” Dan teased.

 

“Oh, Dan!” Phil exclaimed. “You heard that?” he asked. His voice sounding much quieter.

 

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it, you don’t sound that bad,” Dan replied.

 

“Thanks,” Phil muttered. “I guess I butt dialed you, sorry." he added. How long have you been on the line?”

 

Dan pulled the phone away from his ear to read the time. “About twelve minutes,” Dan answered truthfully.

 

“Oh gosh… Look, Dan, I’m sorry about what I said,” Phil said.

 

“The day we met?” Dan questioned. “I’m already over that.”

 

Phil let out a sigh of relief that didn’t go unnoticed by Dan. “I’m glad.” Phil replied. “But I meant just now, with Luke.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry I didn’t hear much of that,” Dan responded. “Just heard something about him getting dumped. Which doesn’t surprise me based on his attitude.”

 

Phil laughed. “Yeah, I wasn’t surprised either,” he agreed. “So, if you’re not upset about that, why did you ignore my texts?” he asked. “I mean, not that you have to respond to them or anything…” he added, sounding flustered.

 

Dan chuckled. “I thought you needed some more time to figure out what you wanted. You seemed really unsure when we met.”

 

“Oh, right… Well, I’m still unsure,” Phil replied. “I don’t want to hire you though, I know that.” 

 

“Right, not into sex, got it,” Dan responded, trying to see what response he’d get.

 

“That’s not what I said exactly…” Phil muttered. Dan grinned, that’s the response he wanted.

 

“Why don’t you come by the café again soon?” Dan asked.

 

“Are you sure?” Phil questioned. “I can take a hint, if you want me to leave you alone I will.”

 

“Take this hint then Phil. I hope to end up in your apartment again, and I have no interest in Luke being there when I do,” Dan answered, realizing that with Phil he needed to be forward.

 

“I’d like that,” Phil responded. “Let me know when you work next and I’ll stop by.”

 

“Will do.” Dan replied. “Now go shower, you’ve been wasting water for too long.”

 

“Oh, right!” Phil exclaimed. “See you later Dan.”

 

“Talk soon.” Dan hung up and smiled to himself. So maybe listening in on a butt dial wasn’t the most ethical thing, but maybe he didn’t care too much if it ended with this result.


	4. Flirtatious work date

It was the weekend when Dan texted Phil to let him he’d be working an afternoon shift. Phil started getting ready right away, giving himself as much time as he could so he’d look his best. “Which shirt do you think?” he asked, holding up two different button-ups to Luke.

 

“What for?” Luke asked, looking up from the game he was playing.

 

“None of your business,” Phil answered. “Just pick one.”

 

“Neither, they are both stuffy looking,” Luke replied. “Wear a t-shirt or something, stop dressing like a dad.”

 

Phil frowned. “I like how I dress.” He ignored Luke’s advice and went with a short sleeved button-up in blue and black plaid. He fixed his hair for longer then he would admit, before grabbing his bag and rushing out the door. 

 

He arrived early to the bookstore so he wasted some time checking out some of the books. He didn’t want to seem so eager that he got there even before Dan himself. He ended up buying a couple manga and a sci-fi book that looked interesting.

 

Once it seemed like a safe amount of time had passed, he entered into the café area. He seen Dan behind the counter and gave a quick wave. Dan smiled at him and he grinned back. He put his bags down on one of the empty tables and kept on eye on them as he got in line to order a drink.

 

“What can I get you?” Dan asked as the line moved and it became Phil’s turn to order. “Any chance you guys are still doing Pumpkin spice drinks?” Phil asked. He never understood why they did it seasonally only instead of having it year round.

 

Dan chuckled. “Not officially, but I can make one for you, just don’t tell anyone or I might get in trouble,” he said with a wink. “Name for the cup?” Dan asked, mostly as a joke.

 

“Lester,” Phil replied. “That’s my last name. I realized I never told you that.”

 

“Howell,” Dan responded. Phil quirked his head to the side in question. “It’s mine,” he answered. “Go sit and I’ll bring you this in a minute.”

 

Phil noticed someone had gotten into the line behind him and nodded, not wanting to get Dan fired for chatting during work. “How much?” he asked, getting his wallet from his jeans pocket.

 

“It’s on me,” Dan said with a smile. 

 

Phil didn’t want to hold up the line so he accepted Dan’s gift of coffee. “Thanks.” He smiled before returning to the table where he’d left his things, leaving Dan to his work. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and placed it on the table, he had editing that needed to be done and he’d rather do it here watching Dan than at his place dealing with Luke cursing out people while he played games online.

 

“What’cha working on?” Dan asked, placing the drink down on the table. “Careful, it’s hot.” 

 

‘ _Not a hot as you,_ ’ Phil thought, but he decided to keep that thought to himself. “Editing,” Phil replied, taking the drink and bringing it to his lips.

 

“For what?” Dan took a seat on the other chair at Phil’s table for two. “Do you work for a magazine or a book publisher or something?” 

 

Phil laughed. “Nothing that professional. I’m a youtuber,” he answered. “I make videos online,” he explained in case Dan didn’t know what that meant.

 

“Like porn?” Dan asked, tipping his head to the side.

 

Phil blushed. “No!” he said a bit too loudly. “No, I just talk about stuff… It’s kind of hard to explain,” he muttered.

 

“I’m teasing. Of course I know what a youtuber is,” Dan replied with a chuckle. “I just enjoy riling you up.”

 

“Oh right,” Phil chuckled as well and smiled. “I don’t think I’d do well in porn,” he added with a laugh.

 

Dan grinned, “I don’t know about that,” he replied. “Speaking of which, I meant to mention you look really good today.”

 

“You think so?” Phil questioned, looking down at himself. “My roommate said I dress like a dad.” He pouted.

 

“Hey, some people are into that,” Dan replied with a teasing grin. “I think you look quite fit.”

 

Phil felt his face get warmer. “Thanks,” he replied quietly.

 

Dan gave him a look. “Really? Not gonna say I look good to?” he teased.

 

“I didn’t feel the need to state the obvious,” Phil replied with a cheeky smile. “You always look amazing.”

 

It was Dan’s turn to blush, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. “Thanks.” He looked down shyly.

 

Phil tried to suppress his grin at the fact that he made the oh so confident Dan Howell blush. “You must get told that all the time.”

 

Dan looked up at him. “Not from people whose opinions matter to me,” he replied. Phil was about to speak up again when Dan stood up. “I should get back to work.” He went to leave and then turned back to Phil. “I’m only working a short shift today, I’ll be off in two hours if you want to come back after and maybe talk more.” 

 

“Is it okay if I just stay here?” Phil asked.

 

Dan looked surprised but he nodded. “Sure,” he replied, giving Phil one last smile before returning to his work.

 

Phil put in his earbuds and focused on his work. He had a couple videos to edit and knew he had at least a few hours of work. He always last track of time when editing and he almost jumped out of his seat when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He took an earbud out and heard Dan laugh loudly. Phil looked up. “Are you done already?” he asked, looking at the time on his laptop.

 

“Yep, just finished,” Dan replied. He again took a seat across from Phil, but this time he pulled the chair closer to Phil and spun it around, straddling it. “Can I see what your working on?” he asked, curiously looking at Phil’s laptop screen.

Phil tried to listen to the words Dan was speaking but was very distracted by the boy. Thought’s of him straddling him like that chair suddenly filling his brain. ‘Stop it!’ he tried to tell his mind, knowing it wouldn’t work well. “Yeah sure,” Phil answered. He knew a lot of people might consider what he did to be a bit embarrassing but he never felt that way about it. 

 

Dan leaned over, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder so he could see the screen. “Here,” Phil said, passing him an earbud so there could both hear. “I’m not sure if I’ll upload this one or not,” he stated. “Been feeling a little iffy about my recent content.” He hit play and let Dan listen and watch, while he mostly just watched Dan’s face.

 

Dan giggled a couple times and Phil felt his heart beat quicker. When the video finished Dan looked to him a smiled wide. “You should totally upload it. It’s way better than anything I can ever imagine being able to make,” he said with a chuckle. “You have a good camera face,” he added.

 

Again Phil felt his face get warmer. “You think so?” Phil questioned. “I’ve never been so sure about that,” he added with an awkward chuckle. “I think you’d be a lot more suited to a visual platform.” Looking at Dan, he really was outstandingly adorable and beautiful. Phil imagined he would make a great model. Phil would buy anything if that face told him to.

 

“I disagree,” Dan replied. Phil wanted to argue that but his words left him as Dan leaned in close to his face, their noses almost touching. “Damn, you’re eyes really are that blue, huh?” Dan said, so close that Phil could feel his breath on his skin.

 

“Wha?” Phil muttered out a confused noise and knew his cheeks must be red. 

 

Dan pulled back and gave a cute smile. “I thought maybe you wore colored contacts in the video, I didn’t notice them before.”

 

“Oh, no,” Phil replied. “I do wear contacts though cause I’m really blind without my glasses.” He laughed.

 

“Why don’t you just wear your glasses?” Dan questioned.

 

“It makes lighting harder in videos, I don’t want the glare over my eyes,” he answered. “Also I look like a rat in my glasses.”

 

“I very much doubt that,” Dan replied. 

 

There was a moment of silence and Phil was again drawn to the youngers face. His freckles and dimples holding all of Phil’s attention. “Dan?” he questioned. “How old are you?”

 

Dan laughed. “I’m legal, if that’s what your asking.”

 

Phil shoved him lightly. “You know that’s not what I’m asking,” he said, knowing it was only half true. He did want to know if he was a creep for thinking about how gorgeous Dan was.

 

“I’m twenty,” Dan answered. “You?”

 

“Twenty-four,” Phil replied. Glad to know that Dan was at least twenty, but he still felt a bit too old. “Is that weird?” he asked, feeling a touch uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah, it’s super weird,” Dan answered. “I’ve met twenty-three year olds before but never anyone older then that, I didn’t know anyone could get that old,” he teased. Phil rolled his eyes. “Seriously though, no it’s not weird. You’re not any less hot.”

 

Phil felt his heart skip. Had Dan really just called him that? Phil Lester, the clumsy, awkward nerd who made weird animal noises into his microphone alone in his room. Phil swallowed, not knowing how to respond to that.

 

“I’m teasing Phil,” Dan said after a quick second. 

 

“Oh right, of course,” Phil replied, chuckling awkwardly and internally cursing himself.

 

Dan looked him in the eyes and Phil seen the pinkness on his cheeks as well. “Okay, well… Maybe I wasn’t…” Dan said quietly. “But, like, I could be, if you want.”

 

“What?” Phil asked, getting confused by Dan speaking in circles.

 

Dan laughed and looked down. “I think you’re cool, and if you want to like hang out and be friends I’d be down for that.” He paused, biting his lip. “But if you want to take me back to yours I’d be down for that also.” He kept his eyes down waiting for Phil’s response.

 

Phil was flustered but he realized now that the confidence Dan had been showing was a lot more of a façade than he originally let on. Realizing that he might actually be even more flustered than him right now, he pulled himself together. “Daniel,” Phil said. Making the younger look up at him. “My roommate is out for the night and you’re welcome to come back to my place, but I don’t want this to be a thing,” Phil explained.

 

“Right,” Dan replied, looking just a touch hurt. “No feelings, got it.”

 

Phil put his hand on Dan’s. “That’s the opposite of what I meant.” This time it was Dan’s turn to look confused. “I meant, I don’t want this to be like… Your job,” he said carefully, they were still in Dan’s place of work after all he didn’t want to out the boys other source of income. “But, if you want to come back with me and hang out I’d love that.”

 

Dan smiled wide his dimples on full display. “I’d also enjoy that.” 

 

“You really are so beautiful.” Phil couldn’t help himself for saying it at least once. “Let’s go?” he questioned.

 

“Yeah, just let me grab my thing’s from the back.” Dan got up and headed into the “Staff Only” room in the corner of the café. 

 

Phil packed his bag and smiled. He had this strange feeling that his life was going to change in a big way and he was ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might actually be able to keep this under 10 chapters. Not so sure about 5, but we'll see. I feel like I might need more then one chapter for smut content XD 
> 
> Anyway ^^; Thanks for reading! <3


	5. Innocent Confessions

It wasn’t too long of a bus ride back to Phil’s apartment and he was pleased that Dan didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he didn’t drive. They ended up laughing about how they both passed their driving tests by fluke and spent the rest of the time with smiles plastered on their faces as they talked about their many shared interests. 

 

“You’re sure Luke’s not home right?” Dan asked as Phil let them into the apartment building. “I don’t really like to see clients outside of work.” 

 

Phil felt himself cringe slightly, remembering that he had met Dan because he was blowing his roommate. He knew it wasn’t fair or all that reasonable, but he couldn’t help feeling just a tad jealous. “Yeah I’m sure, he works nights.” 

 

Dan nodded. He noticed the slight shift in Phil’s attitude. It wasn’t fully unexpected, he assumed Phil wouldn’t like that part of his life. “This place is pretty nice,” he said, as Phil held the door open for him to step inside. Although he’d technically been there before he hadn’t been paying attention. It was a bit messy, but that’s to be expected when two young adult men share a space.

 

Phil laughed. “It’s a lot better without Luke, huh?” 

 

“Yeah, actually.” Dan laughed. “You bring the overall appeal of the room up quite a bit,” he teased. Phil did his cute tongue bite thing and Dan felt himself flush. 

 

“Want to see my room?” Phil asked. Just a bit overly excited to show Dan all his things. Dan nodded and followed him down the hall and into his bedroom. “This is all my filming stuff,” Phil said as he opened the door and gestured to one side of the room. “Kind of weird to have a camera facing the bed I know.” 

 

“Kinda kinky,” Dan replied with a giggle. “What’s with all the plush lions?” 

 

Phil laughed. “They were sent to me by fans,” he answered. “I know I have too many but I can’t bare to get rid of them.”

 

Dan gaped. “Wait?” He paused looking around the room and seeing art all over the walls. “You mean all this art is from fans too?”

 

“Yep!” Phil exclaimed. “They are talented right?”

 

“Wow…” Dan stayed quiet as he took in all the colorful things around the room. “Are you like famous?” 

 

Phil laughed loudly. “Far from it,” he answered. “But hopefully someday.”

 

Dan admired Phil’s positive attitude. “Can I watch more of your stuff?” he asked. “Or would you rather I just go home and watch it and pretend I didn’t?” he added with a laugh.

 

“I don’t mind if you watch it, I’m logged in on my laptop if you want to look.” Phil passed him the laptop bag, not concerned with Dan creeping his browsing history. “Can I get you anything?” he asked, realizing he’d forgotten.

 

“I think I’m good,” Dan replied opening Phil’s laptop. 

 

“If I order pizza would you eat some?” Phil questioned.

 

“I’ll never turn down free food, especially pizza,” Dan answered with a grin.

 

“Alright, I’ll go order that,” Phil responded. “Don’t tweet from my account or do anything weird.” Dan cackled like a villain but Phil knew he was teasing and wouldn’t actually go through his things. He hadn’t known him long, but he had a good sense of who he was.

 

Phil returned to the room a few minutes later and seen Dan sitting on his bed giggling at the laptop. He had never felt more proud of his content in his life. He stayed in the doorway and watched Dan, who hadn’t yet noticed he’d returned. He seen Dan make heart hands at the screen and Phil knew he was also making them in the video. “You’re adorable,” Phil said, entering into the room.

 

Dan blushed. “Sorry, didn’t realized you’d returned.” He paused the video and pushed the laptop aside.

 

“I don’t mind if you keep watching,” Phil said with a shrug, taking a seat on the bed beside him. 

 

Dan looked away. “Phil?” he asked softly.

 

“Yeah?” Phil replied. “What’s up?” for a second he thought maybe Dan was uncomfortable and wanted to leave.

 

“I have a confession.” Dan kept his voice low and his eyes down. “This might not actually be the first time I’ve seen your videos…” he muttered.

 

Phil’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean?”

 

Dan stood up, putting distance between them. Phil noticed him shifting his weight from side to side and fidgeting with his fingers. “I’ve been watching them for the past three weeks,” Dan admitted. Phil still looked confused, so Dan continued. “When I was leaving here, the first time. I saw you and I was intrigued… I might have kind of internet stalked you a bit.” He flushed a deep shade of pink and still refused to meet Phil’s eyes.

 

“How were you able to find me?” Phil questioned, more curious than concerned.

 

“Luke’s Facebook page is public, I went through his friends,” Dan answered sheepishly. Phil had forgotten they’d friended each other back when they became roommates, he didn’t use Facebook often so he rarely thought about it. “I remembered your face pretty well so it wasn’t hard to find you and your YouTube was linked.” Dan took another step back, creating even more distance. “I didn’t realize you were a celebrity with fans though, and now I feel like a creepy fangirl. Do you want me to leave?” he asked.

 

“No, of course not!” Phil replied quickly, getting up to take Dan’s hands in his own, turning his face to look at him when the younger looked away. “It doesn’t matter to me if you watch my stuff or not.”

 

Dan sighed. “The truth is that I didn’t return your texts at the start partially because you didn’t seem sure what you want, and partially because I wasn’t sure what I wanted.” Dan admitted, meeting Phil’s eyes. 

 

Phil smiled. “That’s okay, we don’t have to know right now do we?” he questioned.

 

Dan shook his head no. “But, what if I’ve developed a crush on you?” Dan questioned. His voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

 

Phil pulled him into a hug that surprised Dan. He wrapped his arms tightly around the youngers, slightly smaller frame. For a few moments they didn’t speak, just held each other in their arms and felt at home. Phil pulled back just enough to look Dan in the eyes. “I think I’ve had a crush on you since you glanced my way and gave me a wave.” 

 

Dan blushed. “So it’s okay if I stay?” he questioned, needing reassurance that he wasn’t a bother.

 

“I’d be sad if you left,” Phil replied with a gentle smile. 

 

Dan let out a puff of air he’d be holding in and smiled. “I’m glad, I mean, it’s not really my fault I developed a crush, you’re so charming and hot in your videos,” Dan grinned and Phil couldn’t tell if he was teasing or not.

 

“Only in my videos?” Phil questioned. “Real life a bit disappointing,” he laced his voice with jest, but he also wanted to actually know.

 

Dan leaned in and softly pressed his lips and against Phil’s, more of a peck than a kiss. “No, off screen you’re irresistible,” Dan replied, pulling back to meet Phil’s eyes and biting his lip.

Phil tried not to think about how sexy he looked like that. He kissed Dan back, still gentle but just a bit more. “You are too,” he replied, pushing the hair away from Dan’s face so he could kiss his cheek.

 

Dan felt himself blush and giggled. He’d never had this kind of innocent sweetness and it made his heart do a weird flip. “Can you show me how you film?” Dan asked. “I’m really interested in learning more about the Youtube process.” Dan grimaced for a second. “Wait, I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to use you as a teacher to try and get something.”

 

Phil laughed. “I wasn’t thinking that at all,” he replied. “I’d love to show you and tell you all about it,” he added with a wide grin. “I meant what I said before, I really think you’d be good at it.”

 

“I don’t know about that, but it would be fun. I’ve been wanting to try something creative for awhile and if it did end up making a bit of money then I could quit my other job, which would be a bonus,” Dan replied.

 

Phil debated in his head if he should ask what he was thinking, knowing it wasn’t the best thing but also wanting to know. “Which job?” he asked, preparing for the pissed expression from Dan as he told him it wasn’t his business.

 

Dan laughed. “The blowing strangers job,” he answered. “I don’t mind doing it, but…” He paused. “I might have found a good reason to stop.” Phil tipped his head to the side questioningly, but when Dan didn’t elaborate he let it go. “Show me how you do it senpai,” Dan said with a teasing grin; making Phil laugh.

 

They ended up spending hours together as Phil showed Dan everything he could, and explained all the in’s and out’s of the YouTube process as they ate pizza and laughed at silly jokes. It was completely dark outside when Dan finally went to leave. “Are you sure I can’t take you home?” Phil questioned. 

 

“Phil, you aren’t going to bus all the way to my place just to bus all the way back, don’t be silly,” Dan replied.

 

Phil pouted. “You’re cute, I’m worried about you alone at night.”

Dan felt his heart do the thing again. “I’ll be fine Phil, I go home by myself all the time,” Dan reminded. “And anyway, I might be a bit shorter than you, you frigging tree, but I’m still tall enough that no one will fuck with me.”

 

Phil conceded. “Okay, just text me when you get home?”

 

Dan nodded. “You do realize I intend to use this YouTube thing as an excuse to come see you more, yeah?”

 

“I would hope so,” Phil replied with a grin. “Outside of my work I don’t do all that much, so I’ve got a lot of free time.”

 

Dan snorted. “Really making yourself sound impressive there,” he teased. “I’m surprised you wouldn’t have a bunch of friends.”

 

“I have some, but we don’t see each other all that often. Honestly, my brother is probably my best friend,” Phil replied with an awkward laugh.

 

Dan laughed along. “At least you got a best friend,” he answered.

 

Phil pulled him in for another hug. “I can be your best friend,” he said with a wide grin.

 

“I don’t need a pity friend,” Dan teased.

 

Phil kissed his cheek again. “Up to you, but I do hope to hear from you often.”

 

Dan smiled. “Careful what you say, Lester.”

 

They took a long while saying their goodbye’s but eventually they split and Dan headed home, doing as he promised and texting Phil when he got in the door. They spent the rest of the night texting, which quickly turned into the next day, then the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Dan doesn't come off as stalker-ish in this! I was a tiny bit concerned about it. But I mean we all know he was just a bit of a stalker for Phil anyway so... >.> No hate obvi, I love my (Yes, I know I don't own them) boys <3


	6. Exciting new start

Phil was in his room doing the third take of a sentence he kept attempting to say and messing up so badly he had to start over, when he heard his phone go off. He reached for it and seen Dan’s name pop up, answering immediately. “Hey, what’s up?” Phil asked.

 

“Hey,” Dan replied cheerily. “I’m near by and I was wondering if I could come by for a bit?”

 

Phil looked around the room, it was sort of a mess, not having been cleaned since Dan was first there a week ago. “Of course, how long till you get here?” Phil questioned.

 

“I’m about ten minutes away, but I can walk slow if you need time to clean up,” Dan replied with a knowing laugh.

 

“It’s not that bad!” Phil answered defensively, getting up to start throwing things in hampers and shoving them under the bed.

 

Dan laughed harder. “I can hear you throwing shit around,” he said. “Plus I could see the pile of laundry in the picture you sent yesterday.” He and Dan had started sending pictures back and forth often throughout the last week, random pictures of what they were doing, or with Dan how terrible his bedhead looked. Phil assumed he must know it was actually fucking sexy and that’s why he showed him.

 

Phil chuckled. “Oops, thought I’d cropped it out,” he replied. “Come by whenever you want, just ring up and I’ll let you in.”

 

“Okay, be there in a bit,” Dan replied before hanging up.

 

Phil quickly tidied as much as he could, thankful that he’d been filming so at least he was showered and dressed. He stopped the camera, realizing he’d left it going and headed out into the main room to greet Dan when he arrived.

 

It wasn’t long before Phil was welcoming Dan into the apartment and into his arms. “You look cute,” Phil said as he pulled away, taking in Dan’s appearance. He was wearing an oversized pastel pink jumper and ripped white jeans. His hair curled atop his head.

 

“Thanks,” Dan said. “You look hot,” he added with a wink. Phil chuckled, no longer blushing every time Dan flirted with him. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with me coming by without changing first.”

 

Phil felt his stomach flip, he’d forgotten that Dan dressed like that had implications of things he’d rather not think about. “It’s fine,” Phil replied with a shrug, trying to play it off as casual even though he was just a bit hurt.

 

“Is it actually though?” Dan asked, walking over and taking a seat on the couch.

 

Phil sat down beside him and sighed. “It’s not fair for me to be upset about it, right?”

 

“Well, it’s not fair for me to expect you to just be okay with either, I think it’s better to talk it over than to just push it aside. Don’t you agree?” Dan asked, turning so they were facing each other.

 

“I mean we’re not dating so I have no reason to upset,” Phil replied.

 

“I get that,” Dan responded. “But I don’t want this to be about what’s reasonable, just tell me how you’re feeling. I see it on your face anyway.”

 

Phil bit his lip. “Not good at hiding things, am I?” Dan shook his head no and chuckled. “Fine, it does bother me,” he admitted. “It shouldn’t, but it does.”

 

“Would it help if I told you that since I’ve met you it’s been a lot harder to pretend to be into other guys?” Dan asked softly.

 

Phil smiled at him and ducked his head. “Selfishly yes, but I also want you to like what you do.”

 

“I’m thinking of getting out of the game,” Dan said. “I don’t know how I’ll make up for the income loss, but…” he let his words fall silent. 

 

“Talk to me, Dan,” Phil said taking his hand and giving him a soft smile.

 

“Being so close to your place, on my knees for some other guy just made me think about how much I’d rather be here, with you,” Dan said, blush on his cheeks.

 

“I’d rather that as well,” Phil agreed. “Not on your knees though,” he clarified.

 

“You sure about that?” Dan teased biting his lip and looking at Phil with his eyes wide.

 

Phil coughed, choking on his own saliva but pulling himself together. “I’m serious Dan, I don’t mind helping you till you get on your feet,” Phil replied. Dan snorted and Phil rolled his eyes teasingly. “That is not what I meant.”

 

“I know,” Dan replied. “And I appreciate it, but I want to make my own way as much as I can,” he added.

 

Phil nodded, understanding where Dan as coming from. “Can I ask you to try something for me?” Phil asked. Dan gave him a confused look but nodded all the same. “I was in the middle of filming when you called me,” Phil explained. “How would you feel about joining me in a video? I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately I think it would be good.”

 

“I don’t know, what if I make a fool of myself?” Dan questioned.

 

“Then I won’t post it, there’s no pressure, but I think with a bit of work you could have income from YouTube,” Phil answered.

 

Dan paused, thinking it over before speaking. “Can I borrow your straighter and some clothes? I’m not appearing on camera in this.”

 

Phil laughed and smiled wide. “Of course. Come on.” He took Dan’s hand and led him into the bedroom. 

 

It ended up taking them a couple hours to film something they were happy with, laughter and smiles present the whole time. “Jesus, that’s actually really fun,” Dan said, laying back against Phil’s bed.

 

“I told you!” Phil replied. “And you did so good!” he praised. Dan’s face flushed, he might have just a bit of a praise kink. “Seriously, you’re funny and sweet, and you look beautiful. If you let me post this, I’m sure all my followers will love you.”

 

Dan used his long side bang to cover his pink cheeks. “Sure, you can post it,” Dan said.

 

“Really?” Phil asked, excited to feel this way about his content again.

 

“Yeah, just don’t tell me if people think I’m hideous and annoying as fuck,” Dan replied.

 

Phil turned to him, brushing the hair away from his face so he could look him in the eyes. He didn’t understand how the boy couldn’t see he was perfection. “You’re beautiful Daniel.”

 

“Shut up,” Dan said shyly, pushing Phil’s chest to put a bit of distance between them. “If they do like me, I’d like to do this again.”

 

“Me too!” Phil replied enthusiastically. “I’m willing to bet on you. If you can give me one month; just let me help you for that long, I promise I will make it so you don’t have to get on your knees for anyone else.”

 

Dan laughed. “Geez, savior complex much?” he teased. “Sure, why not,” Dan replied with a shrug. 

 

Phil smiled brightly and hugged Dan with enough force to knock him over onto his back. Dan put his hands in Phil’s hair and pulled him down to kiss him lips softly. “This okay?” he asked, looking up at Phil’s gorgeous blue eyes.

 

Phil returned the kiss, deepening it. “More than okay,” he replied. “Maybe not on the floor though, don’t want you hurting yourself on the hard floor.”

 

Dan chuckled, Phil really was the sweetest. They got up off the floor and Dan stretched his legs, feeling stiff from sitting on the floor too long. He walked over to Phil’s nightstand and picked up Phil’s glasses putting them on his face. “Jesus, you really are blind,” he took them off quickly and shook his head to get his vision back. 

 

Phil turned to him and laughed. “They look cute on you, that’s not fair,” he said with a pout.

 

“Put them on for me?” Dan asked, holding them out.

 

“Sure,” Phil replied, taking them from him and putting them on. “Now you see why I where contact?” he asked with a laugh.

 

“Oh yeah, you definitely shouldn’t wear those in videos,” Dan said, eyeing him up and down.

 

“Told you they didn’t look good.” Phil pouted, putting them back on the desk.

 

“No, that’s not it.” Dan grinned. “I just don’t want everyone getting to see you like that.”

 

Phil blushed. “You like them?” he questioned, still unsure.

 

“Phil, you look fucking sexy with glasses,” Dan answered. “Like hell,  I’d call  you  daddy…” Dan’s voice got to a whisper by the end. 

“What?” Phil questioned, only catching half of what was said.

“Nothing,” Dan blushed. “Just… I think I might like you a little more than I thought.”

Phil smiled. “Enough to be my boyfriend?” Phil asked cheekily, with a grin plastered on his face.

“Enough to be whatever you want as long as I can be closer to you,” Dan answered, stepping closer to remove the space between them.

Phil cupped his face and kissed him. “I don’t get physical with people I’m not dating,” Phil stated.

“Then sign me up for boyfriend duty,” Dan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to write the next chapter as a smut chapter but we'll see ^^; I like fluff too much. Also if it is a sexual chapter I will have it marked and if it includes kinks I'll mark those as well. Quite possible it will have light daddy kink and also praise kink, cause yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed and as always thanks for reading! <3


	7. Passionate Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is direct continuation of the last.   
> It is mostly just smut content so if that’s not your thing you might want to skip it ^^;  
> Kinks featured: None really, I guess hair pulling if that's a kink.
> 
> I am in no way trying to make claims about Dan and Phil and their sexuality, relationship status or sex life (not claiming they have one) this is all fiction with no intent to harm. If the boys ever tell us they’d prefer us not to write this type of content I will remove it instantly.

Dan gripped his fingers in Phil’s long choppy emo hair and leaned up a bit to kiss him properly. Finally getting to feel the full sensation of Phil’s soft lips moving against his own slightly bitten ones. Phil wrapped his arms around the youngers waist and sat down on the bed, pulling Dan down onto his lap. Dan let out a muffled noise of surprise, but didn’t separate their mouths. 

 

He pushed up on his knee’s giving himself the height advantage so he could put all his force into the kiss, sliding his tongue into Phil’s mouth to mingle with his own. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d kissed like this. Maybe back when he had a girlfriend? But even then he didn’t remember it feeling this way. 

 

Phil’s strong arms and large hands holding him in place so he didn’t have to worry about losing his balance. The smell of Phil’s cologne mixing with his natural scent that Dan could only describe as warm. It was a moment he didn’t want to end.

Phil was right there with Dan in that moment, feeling everything the younger was feeling and hoping his emotions were as easy to read. His clear interest and desire for the other. His large hands fit nicely around the brunette’s small body and his fingers messed up his neatly straightened hair. He could smell the scent of himself on the other as he still wore his clothes and it made him feel like this was right. Like it was just meant to be this way. 

 

Phil pulled his mouth back and did his best to suppress a chuckle as Dan’s mouth followed his to try and keep them together. Then pouted when he realized he couldn’t. “Dan, are you sure you want to do this?” he asked gently, putting his hand on the other’s cheek and rubbing his thumb against it. Feeling the need to constantly check and make sure this was really happening, that Dan wasn’t an illusion.

 

Dan smirked. “Look at me Phil.” Phil looked up, meeting his eyes and seeing the brown of his iris almost all gone and replaced by the dark black pupil. He muttered out curses, unable to hold back with how sinful Dan looked. “Isn’t it obvious that I want this? That I want you?”

 

Phil gulped and nodded, just a bit too far gone for his brain to function properly. “Are you not sure?” Dan asked, his sexy confidence slipping a bit. “If you’ve changed your mi-” Before he could finish speaking Phil’s mouth was back on his, returning with that same unquenchable passion. 

 

“Just want to treat you right,” Phil replied in between wet, kind of messy, but perfect all the same kisses. Dan groaned, he was used to name-calling or slut shaming but he wasn’t used to someone wanting the opposite of that, wanting to make him feel special. 

 

“I feel special,” Dan said, in the couple seconds their mouths were apart, moving his hands away from gripping into Phil’s hair, instead cupping his face. Staring down into those eyes he swore he could go swimming in. 

 

“You are,” Phil replied. He pulled Dan closer to himself again, sitting him back in his lap. Dan wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. “And you’re so pretty,” Phil muttered brushing Dan’s bangs from his face. “I’ve never met anyone as pretty as you.”

 

Dan flushed. He felt safe in Phil’s lap and let his insecurities show. “Do you really think so?” He asked. “I kind of hate the way I look.” Dan rarely let anyone see the side of him he kept hidden behind the confident mask. The person who was just a little bit broken and maybe a tad messed up.

 

Phil gave him the sincerest look Dan had ever seen. “Really Dan, I’ve never seen anyone prettier than you.” He kissed his lips again, gentle this time. “I want to take pictures of you because your more beautiful than any art,” he added, kissing the youngers forehead, then the tip of his nose.

 

Dan hid his face in Phil’s neck and whined lightly from embarrassment. “Why do you say things like that?” he said, muffled quite a bit by Phil’s hair and t-shirt.

 

“Because it’s true,” Phil replied with a wide grin. “You’ll know what I mean someday,” Phil added. Fully confident that one day Dan would be able to see himself the way Phil saw him.

 

After a moment of silence Dan re-emerged from his hiding place in Phil’s hair. “I’m confused,” he stated with a light laugh.

 

“Why’s that?” Phil asked, curiously. His hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt that Dan had on.

 

“You got me all weird and mushy feeling, but I’m also still turned on.” Dan laughed and Phil followed. “I love that thing you do,” Dan said, his thumb playing with Phil’s bottom lip.

 

“What thing?” Phil asked, looking perplexed. 

 

“The tongue bite thing.” Phil gave him the same look again and Dan chuckled. “This thing,” he said, re-enacting it the best way he could.

 

“I don’t do that,” Phil replied, his face betraying him and doing it again as he laughed at Dan’s weird face.

 

“Pretty sure you do, mate,” Dan replied. “Don’t worry, it’s really hot,” he added, kissing Phil again. “So how’s this gonna go? Sweet and mushy or can we get back to it?” Dan asked.

 

Phil grinned. “I can be sweet with you later when we’re not both hard and you’re not grinding on me,” Phil teased, noticing the way Dan’s hips slowly lifted and dropped, a subconscious action that his body couldn’t control. Dan blushed and stilled his hips, nodding in agreement. “Top or bottom?” Phil asked. “Assuming you want to go that far,” he clarified, not wanting to push the other.

 

Dan pulled back in surprise. “I’ve never been asked that,” he said with a laugh. “Bottom though, unless you’d rather the reverse.”

 

“I prefer to top honestly, but with you I’d do whatever you wanted,” Phil replied.

 

Dan laughed. “Anything to get in my pants, huh? I’m flattered,” he teased. “I assuming you have lube and condoms?”

 

Phil’s face went pale. “Uhh…” he muttered out an awkward noise. “I’d have to check on the condoms,” he said, face flushed. Dan chuckled. “Hey! I don’t have sex often,” Phil defended. He lifted Dan off his lap and checked in his nightstand, he pulled out the lube quickly, knowing exactly where that was, but had to rummage around more to find a pack of condoms. “Found ‘em” he said triumphantly, holding them up.

 

“Yes Phil, I am very impressed,” Dan teased.

 

Phil chuckled. “You will be,” he said with a wink. Dan couldn’t tell if he joking around or trying to be sexy but either way it affected him in a sexual way. He was already hard, just imagining getting to have sex with Phil would do that to him, but with all the kissing and touching he was a lot more aroused then he wanted to admit. His pants feeling too tight.

 

Phil placed the condoms and lube down on the bed and crouched down beside the bed to take Dan’s hand and look up at him. “Do we need to discuss anything first?” Phil asked gently. Dan shook his head no. “Okay, just tell me if you want something or if you don’t like something, yeah?” 

 

Dan blushed. “Yes….” he muttered. 

 

“What is it Daniel?” Phil stared up at him with his blue eyes blown wide.

 

Dan bit his lip. “Just be careful, it’s been awhile since I’ve done more than oral.” 

 

Phil nodded. “Of course, I’ll be gentle and you can say stop at anytime I won’t be upset.” Phil smiled at him and kissed his hand before standing back up and leaning over to kiss him again. Pushing him down on the bed and crawling on top of him.

 

Dan let out a surprised gasp but quickly recovered, moving his hands to the hem of Phil’s t-shirt. “You can take it off if you want,” Phil said, smirking down at him. Dan nodded and quickly got to work pulling off his t-shirt with trembling hands. Phil sat up, pulling it over his head and throwing it onto the floor to be dealt with later. 

 

Dan brought his shaky hands up to Phil’s chest, running them down his shoulders and his chest that was light covered in dark hair. “Fuck, you’re sexy,” Dan mumbled, his hands stilling.

 

Phil grinned but also blushed, leaning down to kiss him again. “I’m glad you think so,” he said simply. “Can I do the honors?” he asked pulling at Dan’s t-shirt. 

 

There was a split second of panic across Dan’s face that he couldn’t hide. He had never been as fit as he wanted, and even when he started to feel okay about himself there was still a part of his brain that would call him ugly. “It’s okay if you want to leave it on,” Phil said gently. “You look cute it my clothes anyway.”

 

Dan smiled softly, Phil made him feel safe. “No, you can take it off, just like, know I’m not, like… In the shape I want to be in.”

 

Phil laughed. “Neither am I,” he replied. “I don’t care about that,” he added. Reaching down and slowing pulling the t-shirt up and over Dan’s head. He bent, kissing the younger’s lightly toned stomach. “So beautiful,” he said out loud, not really to Dan, he just needed to state it. Dan was beautiful, laid out on the bed, neck lifted to show his collarbone that Phil instantly realized he had a thing for. Gorgeous freckles covering sections of his body like splattered paint across a milky canvas. Phil was awed.

 

“Gonna do something or just sit there and stare at me like a weirdo?” Dan asked, bringing Phil back to reality.

 

“Sorry, got lost there for a second,” Phil responded. He leaned back over Dan but instead of kissing his lips he moved down to his neck. 

“Stop,” Dan said casually. Phil pulled back instantly, searching his face to try and see what was wrong. “Woah, don’t look so concerned, I just don’t like people touching my neck.”

 

“Oh, okay then.” Phil looked down sheepishly. “Sorry, your collarbones really enticing.”

 

Dan burst into laughter. “What a weird thing to say,” he said after calming down from his laughing fit. “You’re so weird.”

 

“Is that bad?” Phil asked, tentatively. 

 

“No, it’s amaz-” Dan stopped himself, already knowing if he used that word Phil would make a lame joke about his screen name. “It’s wonderful,” he said, pulling Phil back down so their lips met. A couple more minutes passed of them making out, then kissing gently, then making out again. They couldn’t decide which they liked more. All Dan knew was that he liked the weight of Phil on top of him. The way his hair fell down and blocked his view of the outside world, making him feel like him and Phil were sharing a secret part of the world.

 

“You can try it,” Dan said as they separated for a breath. Phil gave him a confused look and he elaborated. “My neck, it’s been a long time, and maybe I won’t hate it with you.”

 

Phil smiled. “I won’t bite.” He moved his mouth slowly down from Dan’s lips to his jawbone and even slower down the side of his neck. Listening to Dan’s noises as a way to know if he liked it or not. He smiled against the freckled skin when Dan let out a small gasp. He stopped kissing and mouthing at his neck, picking a spot that could be easily hidden by most shirts, he sucked, hard enough to leave a mark. He felt Dan’s arms wrap around him tighter and he made a sound Phil could best describe as a mewl. He took that as a good sign. He pulled back and smiled at the red mark left behind. “So?” Phil questioned, meeting Dan’s eyes.

 

“Don’t hate it with you,” Dan replied, looking up at him like he’d been poisoned and Phil held the only cure. It was a look of desperation and need. “Trust you enough to enjoy it. Also I’m not afraid of biting,” he added with a wink. 

 

“Noted,” Phil replied with his cheshire grin, spreading on his face.

 

Dan sat up wrapping his arms around Phil neck again, their faces mere centimetres apart. “Can I blow you?” he asked, his brown eyes meeting bight blue ones.

 

Phil’s grin was replaced with a flustered expression. “Are you sure? I don’t want this to feel like what you do with other people.”

 

“It won’t,” Dan assured. “I’ve never been this into anyone before, never wanted to get on my knees for someone as much as I want to for you,” he added, his eyes darting down. Phil tried to suppress the curses that wanted to spill from his mouth. Dan giggled. “Your cursing is hot; I don’t mind it.”

 

“Fuck!” Phil cursed. “Okay,” he added, adjusting himself of the bed so Dan could move to the floor between his legs. Dan bit his lip and looked up at him while playing with the button on his jeans. “You can take them off.” Dan nodded and got to work on his jeans, pulling them down and chuckling at the brightly colored Sonic boxers. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to see them,” Phil explained with a laugh.

 

“Least their interesting,” Dan replied. “Kind of weird to mouth at Sonic’s face, but I’ll deal.” Phil chuckled, but stopped as soon as Dan’s mouth met the fabric of his boxers and his cock beneath the thin fabric. It had been longer than Phil wanted to admit since he’d had someone this close to that part of his body and he knew things weren’t going to last as long as he wanted.

 

Dan mouthed along the outline of his cock, feeling the heat through the thin cotton. “Don’t want to be ‘that guy’ but geez, you’re bigger than I expected,” Dan said, pulling back for a second to speak.

 

Phil looked down sheepishly. “Is that bad?” he questioned.

 

“Fuck no,” Dan replied, looking up at him with a grin. He pushed his fingers under the hem of the colorful boxers and watched as Phil nodded, before reaching under and pulling them down quickly. Dropping both them and the jeans down beside him. He looked back to Phil, his eyes scanning his body from head to toe. “Yeah, you win,” Dan said with with a nod, as if agreeing with himself.

 

“What?” Phil questioned. 

 

“Person I most want to go down on,” Dan replied nonchalantly.

 

Phil flushed but tried to play along with Dan. “Why don’t you do it then?” he said, his lips peaking up on one side. He held out a condom, offering it to Dan.

 

“Do I need it?” Dan asked, with a curious expression.

 

“No, I’ve been tested and I’m fine, but I wanted to give the option,” Phil replied.

 

Dan took it from Phil and tossed it back on the bed. Then grinned and got to work. He ran a finger down Phil’s cock, mapping the veins and most sensitive areas, before tracing the same line with his tongue. His very skilled tongue as Phil quickly found out. Dan ran the flat of his tongue across the tip, the faint taste of pre-come hitting his palate. He wasn’t a fan of the taste of come, but he could deal when he had to. He wrapped his hand firmly around the base and gave a quick pump, testing Phil’s reaction.

 

Phil let out a small moan. “You’ve barely done anything and I’m already not sure how long this is going to last,” he admitted.

 

Dan laughed. “There’s a reason I get paid to do this,” he replied with a wink. “Don’t worry about holding off or whatever, just enjoy yourself.” Phil nodded, thankful that Dan was understanding. Dan relaxed his mouth and brought it back to the cock standing tall in front of him. He let his mouth open enough for the tip to slide past his lips, and slowly ran his tongue around it, similar to the way their tongues had mingled earlier.

 

Phil fell back on the bed, knowing he’d lose it at any moment if he watched the way Dan took him without hesitation, the way his eye’s were looking up at him through thick lashes. It was bad enough that he could hear noise the wet noises and feel the vibration of Dan’s gentle, pleased humming. He reached down and slid a hand into Dan’s hair, that was mostly back to it’s naturally curly state. “This okay?” he asked.

 

Dan pulled off with a suction pop. “Yeah, you can fuck my mouth if you want,” Dan said, like it wasn’t a big deal. 

 

“I swear you’re just trying to kill me,” Phil replied with a laugh.

 

“Maybe, then I could take your channel,” Dan responded teasingly, before sliding his mouth back down to meet the hand he still had wrapped round the base of Phil’s cock. He removed his hand and pushed himself down till he was pressing into the short dark hairs on his stomach. 

 

“Fuck!” Phil cursed again. He’d never had someone deepthroat him. Not because he was porn star big and no one could, but because it normally wasn’t worth the amount of practice and prep time they’d need to do it. “I see now why even my straight roommate was into this,” Phil muttered. Dan bobbed up and down, changing from fast to slow as he desired. As much as everything he was doing felt incredible to Phil, he also got a bit of something extra from the idea that Dan was partially just doing what he wanted.

 

Dan felt Phil gripping his hair tightly, he doubted the other even knew he was doing it, but he didn’t complain, he could be into a bit of pain play, especially when it was coming from a person who was just too turned on to control them self. He bought his other hand back to play with Phil’s balls gently, while he increased the suction and made sure to run his tongue along the underside of the head every time he pulled up. 

 

Although Phil wasn’t watching Dan, Dan was most definitely watching him. Watching the way his face contorted and the way his hand gripped the comforter so tightly his fingers were even whiter then the rest of his pale skin. He listened to the gasps, unsteady breathing and small noises that spilled from his mouth. He undid his own jeans and slowing pulled his own cock free of the confines of his skinny jeans and boxer briefs. Getting himself off to the feeling of making Phil feel this way.

 

Phil moaned out when Dan held himself down against him, letting his throat constrict and fighting his urge to gag, he was decent at controlling his gag reflex as he didn’t get off to the sound of himself choking on cock and saliva. He pulled back, calmed his breathing and repeated the motion. Each time trying to keep himself down longer. Phil let out a yell, suppressed by his arm over his mouth. “Dan,” he warned, unable to get out more words then that. Dan pulled off and kissed the tip, before replacing his mouth with his hand and working to bring them both to climax.

 

Phil sat up so he could look at Dan, surprised to see the other was also getting off to this. “Fuck, Dan,” he muttered. Lust blown brown eyes, met his through now damp lashes and Phil lost it. He felt himself fall back against the bed again, unable to hold himself up as his climax hit him. His cock shooting come onto his bedspread. He couldn’t be bother to care though, not when he felt this good.

 

Dan could feel Phil thrusting up into his hand, feel the way his body was almost shaking because he didn’t know what to do with himself as he came down form his high. That’s what did it for Dan. He let out a moan as he pumped himself fast, watching the gorgeous sight of the man laid out in front of him, spent and twitching and came on Phil’s t-shirt that had been thrown on the floor earlier. He fell forward against the bed, and stroked himself through his orgasm. 

 

His own high was intense enough that his didn’t hear Phil getting up and moving behind him. All he felt were the strong arms lifting him up onto the comfy bed. He blinked his eyes open looking to Phil who was laying down beside him. Holding his hands in his own and kissing his knuckles softly. He instantly felt too naked, too exposed and vulnerable, searching for anything to cover himself with. Phil could sense it, and he went to get up to find a blanket to put over Dan. The duvet being pushed aside to be washed later. “Don’t go,” Dan said, reaching his hand out. 

 

“I’m just going to get you a blanket Dan, and maybe some water for that throat.” Phil gave him a kiss of the forehead. “Is that okay?” 

 

“Yeah, just come back quickly,” Dan mumbled. “And I want tea, and honey, my throat feels raw.”

 

Phil felt bad but he left to get the blanket and tea, knowing they could talk when he returned. As promised, he made quick work of the tea and was back at Dan’s side in under two minutes. “It’s hot,” he said, placing the mug down on the nightstand beside Dan. “Also, I brought hand sanitizer so you don’t have to get up,” he added. Passing it to Dan, who laughed, but took it anyway, using it on his hands. Dan sat up so he could drink without spilling it all over the bed, and took a sip of the tea as Phil laid a blanket over him. 

 

“Thanks,” Dan said, his voice quiet and rough. He smiled at him as he sat back down on the bed. “I was feeling really exposed, the cameras don’t help,” he teased.

 

Phil nodded in understanding. “I get if your shy, but even if you don’t love your body, I am a pretty big fan so you don’t have to worry about it with me,” Phil said, kissing his check. Dan blushed and sipped as his tea to avoid replying. “How are you feeling?” Phil asked gently, running his hand down Dan’s arm absentmindedly. 

 

Dan chuckled. “Warm,” he replied. 

 

“Oh sorry, is it too hot? I can open the window.” Phil went to get up but Dan stopped him with his arm. 

 

“I meant like, safe warm, like cared for,” Dan muttered, feeling a bit flushed.

 

Phil smiled. “You are always safe with me, and cared for.” He leaned forward kissing Dan softly. “I’m sorry if I hurt you though.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dan replied with a shrug. “The hair pulling I’m kind of into and I’ll with the scratchy throat if it means getting to watch you lose it like that.”

 

Phil laughed. “You really are talented, at that and at many other things.”

 

“Name one,” Dan replied, giving him a challenging look. He knew he wasn’t good at much and he didn’t think Phil would be able to come up with one.

 

“You’re talented at making my heart do the flippy thing,” Phil suggested. Dan laughed but smiled. “You’re also really good at piano, and taking pictures, and I think you’ll learn filming stuff really fast. Oh and you’re good at-” Dan cut off Phil’s rambling with a kiss.

 

“I get it,” Dan replied with a laugh. 

 

“I don’t think you do, not yet, but you will.” Phil grinned. “I will convince you you’re incredible.”

 

“Good luck, Lester.” Dan replied. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Dan spoke again. His voice sounding more like his own now that he’d finished his tea. “So, since we didn’t end up getting to fuck, does that mean we can do that next time?” he asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

 

Phil blushed. “Yeah, next time,” he agreed, pulling Dan down to cuddle against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha ^^; I feel a bit shamed of myself for writing 4K words of mostly smut but I hope it comes off as soft and fluffy anyway >.< I don't write this kind of content much so if it's kind of cringey sorry, but if you can let me know how to make it a bit better I would appreciate it!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3   
> Oh, and use condoms my friends, safe sex if fun sex. ^.-


	8. Surprising Re-introduction

Dan blinked his eyes opened, and yawned. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep in Phil’s bed. “Hey, I should get going,” he said, reaching over and blushing the long fringe from Phil’s face, waking him from his partially sleeping state.

 

“You can stay if you want,” Phil replied, looking up at him. “This isn’t like a one and done thing, at least, not for me.” He placed his hand on Dan’s chest, over his heart, and smiled.

 

Dan blushed. He felt so many emotions waking up next to this beautiful man, cuddled up together in his comfy bed, but Phil giving him that look made him feel even more. Some he wasn’t yet willing to admit, not even to himself. “Glad to hear it,” he replied, putting his hand over Phil’s. “I really should get going though, before your roommate get’s back, it would be kind of awkward to run into him. You know, given the circumstances in which we met and all that.” He chucked, but Phil could tell it was forced, he’d heard the real thing enough over the past two weeks to know the difference.

 

“Daniel?” Phil questioned, making the younger turn his head to their eyes met. “You know I don’t judge you right?” Dan nodded. “Then what is it?” Phil asked, interlocking their fingers.

 

“I don’t want your roommate to see us together and think less of you,” Dan admitted his eyes darting around a bit as he tried to not feel embarrassed. 

 

Phil sat up quickly. Seemingly not noticing the fact that he was still naked under the blankets that had fallen when he sat up. Dan on the other hand, definitely noticed. “Dan, that doesn’t matter at all!” Phil said, his voice loud. “I don’t give a shit what he thinks of me, you’re way more important. And anyway, I don’t think he’d judge you either.”

 

Dan sighed. “Maybe you don’t judge me, and maybe he wouldn’t either, but has it occurred to you that maybe I judge myself!” he yelled, though he hadn’t meant to. Sometimes when he felt like crying he got angry instead. Not a healthy coping mechanism, but he wasn’t the healthiest mentally.

 

Phil sat back a bit, putting a few inches of distance between them. “No, I hadn’t thought of that,” he admitted, looking upset. “I’m sorry Dan,” he added. “You don’t have to stay, and I never want you to feel you ‘have to’ do anything when it comes to me, I just didn’t want you to think you had to leave either.”

 

“It’s fine Phil, I shouldn’t have yelled,” Dan replied. “I’m not mad at you, I’m more, mad at myself.”

 

Phil nodded. “I understand. I shouldn’t be trying to tell you how to feel,” he responded.

 

Dan leaned forward and put his arms around Phil, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’m working on myself, and I still have a lot of work to do.” He played with the long bits of hair at the back of Phil’s neck as he spoke into his neck. “I can be a handful and I have too many emotions that I don’t know how to handle.” 

 

Phil put his arms around Dan and chuckled. “Why are you telling me all this?” he questioned, running one hand up and down the younger’s back in a comforting way.

 

“Cause I want you know that I’m trying,” Dan answered, pulling back to look at the older male. “But I also want you to understand what you’re getting into.” Dan smiled. “If you want to pull out of our boyfriend arrangement I’d understand.” 

 

Phil kissed Dan’s cheek and smiled at him. “No way,” he said calmly. “I want to know all of you, you can’t scare me off that easily.”

 

Dan kissed his lips softly. “I’d like to try staying.”

 

“Yeah?” Phil questioned. “For you, right? Not cause you think I want you to?”

 

Dan nodded. “Yeah for me. If we are going to be spending time together it will be hard to avoid your roommate, so we might as well get it over with,” he said with a laugh. Phil smiled, knowing this laugh was genuine.

 

Phil grinned at him. “If he says anything I’ll give him a stern talking to,” he replied, making his best stern face, which just made them both laugh.

 

“You’re not at all scary,” Dan said, booping him on the nose.

 

Phil laughed. “Seriously Dan, you don’t have to worry, I’ll take care of it if anything comes up.”

 

“Gonna protect me and take care of me daddy?” Dan teased, giving Phil his cutest pout and wide eyes.

 

Phil put their foreheads together and smiled. “Always baby,” he replied, completely serious, despite Dan being clearly joking.

 

Dan was taken aback and a bit shocked at Phil not just laughing it off. “Wait, like, really?” he questioned.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Phil replied. “I mean the baby thing isn’t set in stone if you’re not into pet names bu-“ Dan cut him off by pressing their lips together. Phil laughed when they split apart. “So, pet names are okay then?”

 

“Yeah, just don’t expect me to use them, it feels awkward to me,” Dan replied. “I like it when you say it though,” he admitted, blushing.

 

Phil cooed, “You’re adorable,” he muttered. 

 

It was evening now, as they’d ended up passing out for about 2 hours. Phil knew his roommate would be back around 7 to give himself a bit of time to sleep before his night shift. Dan changed back into his own clothes and they went into the living room to watch TV cause thought it seemed less awkward then being in bed together when Luke got back.

 

They were in the middle of watching an episode of The Great British Bake-off that Phil had recorded the night before -Dan had been pleasantly surprised that Phil also enjoyed the show and insisted they watch it together- When they heard the apartment door lock being turned, informing them Luke was home. “Hey, man,” Luke said, assuming Phil was in the room since the TV was on, but not looking over. 

 

“Hey,” Phil replied. “You got work tonight, yeah?” he asked, making conversation and trying to get his attention.

 

Luke dropped a bag of groceries on the counter before stepping over to the couch. “Yeah, gotta be in b-“ he stopped talking once he gave the couch a good look and seen the second head. “Who’s this?” he asked, stepping around to see his face. He smirked once he realized it was the boy from before. He gave Phil that ‘I told you so’ look of absolute smugness.

 

“Dan, since I know you find my name hard to remember,” Dan said, pausing the show so he wouldn’t miss anything. 

 

Phil gave his roommate the death stare, or at least the closest his face came to making that expression. Luke laughed. “Chill man, I’m not that much of an ass,” he stated. “Seriously I’m glad you guys are hanging out.”

 

Phil gave him a confused expression. “Really?” he asked. He’d expected his roommate to make fun at least a little.

 

“Yeah,” Luke replied. He smiled at Dan. “It’s nice to see you again and I hope it’s not awkward for you.”

 

Dan smiled back. “Nah, it’s alright. Thanks for not making it weird.”

 

Luke nodded. “Of course not,” he responded. “Gonna assume that means I can’t hire you again though?” he teased.

 

Dan looked to Phil as if somehow it was his question to answer. Phil shook his head; it wasn’t his choice to make. Dan laughed. “Phil, I am not asking for your permission, obviously it’s a no.” He rolled his eyes, teasingly. “I was asking if the reasoning was something I could share,” Dan added.

 

Phil blushed, he’d misunderstood. “Oh, right, of course. Yeah it’s fine,” he answered. “We’re dating,” Phil stated.

 

Luke grinned. “I assumed, you guys aren’t very subtle about it.” He gestured to them holding hands on top of Dan’s thigh. They both turned to look and started laughing, they’d forgotten they’d done that. Luke laughed as well. “I’ll miss that mouth, but I’m honestly happy for you, Phil hasn’t been laid since we’ve lived together.”

 

“LUKE!” Phil yelled. Dan snickered.

 

“What? It’s true, I hear you and your hand having some fun sometimes.” He smirked. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“Oh my god!” Phil blushed deeply, taking a pillow off the couch and hiding his face. “Shut up!”

 

“I swear he turned from mister, ‘Hey, I’ve had all the sex,’ to this guy who blushes at the idea of it.” Luke laughed. 

 

“Please don’t tell me he actually said ‘all the sex’” Dan said.

 

“Oh, yes he did,” Luke replied. 

 

Dan laughed loudly. “Seriously Phil? All?” Phil said something muffled into the pillow that none of them could understand. Dan reached over and took the pillow from his hands dropping it on the floor. “Calm down, we’re just teasing.” He kissed Phil’s cheek and smiled.

 

“I don’t want you to think of me as some kind of weird sex maniac,” Phil muttered.

 

Luke laughed. “No one thinks that.”

 

Dan grinned. “Not yet anyway, we’ll see if that changes.” Dan winked at him and Phil wished he and Dan were alone again.

 

“Okay, teasing Phil time is over now,” Phil announced.

 

“Alright, fair enough,” Luke replied. “I should be getting ready to turn in anyway; I need to be up again in a few hours.”

 

“Okay, we’ll keep the noise down.” Phil replied. “Goodnight,” he added as Luke went to leave.

 

“Night guys. Text me if you need me to put in earplugs.” He headed off down the hall and into the bathroom to shower.

 

“Well, that went better than I expected,” Dan said with a wide smile. Phil nodded. “Something wrong?” Dan asked. “I’m sorry if the teasing went too far.”

 

Phil pulled him into a tight hug. “Nothing at all,” he replied. “I just really like you.” He pulled back and their lips quickly met again, the rest of the show they’d been watching forgotten as they made out on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to write a follow up to last chapter so this is just a shorter in-between chapter. Also how do people feel about the Daddy kink thing? I am considering it but only if people are chill with it. I know it's a point of contention for some people. Let me know! ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading ~ <3


	9. Sleepy Skype Session

Later that night once Dan left, Phil posted the video they’d made together. Smiling wide the whole time he edited it. He was already a bit head over heels for the younger boy. He took a few screen shots and texted them to Dan. Pics of looks they’d given each other when they’d forgotten the camera for a second.

He laughed loudly when he seen a message from Dan.  
Dan: If you don’t want me to look at you like that, then stop looking so god damn sexy.

Phil: Never said I minded it.

Dan: Good, cause I already miss looking at you.

 

Phil blushed, Dan made him feel more confident than he ever thought possible. Even though he still thought he could never compare to Dan when it came to looks, he was happy that the other didn’t seem to agree.

 

Phil: I miss your face too… ^^;

Dan: We are pathetic -.-

Phil: Wanna skype for a minute before bed?

 

Phil didn’t get a reply but instead he heard the ringing noise and seen Dan’s name pop up on his laptop. He answered it quickly, smiling as soon as he seen the brunettes sweet face. He was in an oversized t-shirt that hung off one shoulder showing off his collarbone, and his hair was messily curled. “Hey,” Phil said softly, mesmerized.

 

“So, how does the video look?” Dan asked, leaning forward to be closer to the laptop screen.

 

“Great,” Phil replied. “You look great in it, beautiful actually.” He seen Dan’s eyes flick to the side in embarrassment. “Get used to hearing that often.”

 

Dan laughed. “I look like a mess, currently,” he replied trying to adjust the neckline of his t-shirt.

 

“Disagree,” Phil responded. “Wish you were here right now.”

 

“Phil, it’s been a couple hours,” Dan replied, rolling his eyes teasingly. “I also wish I was there though,” he added, smiling at Phil. “This place seems even more lonely now that I’ve been to yours.”

 

Phil nodded. “You’re welcome here whenever you want,” he replied. “Hopefully you’ll come by tomorrow?” he asked, hopeful.

 

Dan chuckled and smiled wide. “I’ll be there,” he answered. “Phil?” he questioned, his voice softening.

 

“What is it baby?” Phil asked, leaning in towards the camera to look Dan in the eyes.

 

“Can we stay on skype while we fall asleep?” Dan asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

 

Phil wanted to hold him so badly it almost hurt. “Of course sweetheart,” he replied. “I’m here.”

 

Dan’s face lit up. “Thanks Phil,” he said cheerily. He left the view for a second and then the camera got all blurry while he adjusted the laptop and got into his bed under the covers. 

 

Phil seen him reach for something and stick it under the covers. “What you got there?” he asked teasingly.

 

Dan blushed. “It’s my childhood bear,” he said, ducking his face.

 

Phil cooed. “Can I see?” he asked gently, sensing it was a bit of a sensitive topic for Dan.

 

“Promise you won’t judge me?” Dan said, looking back to meet Phil’s eyes through the camera.

 

“I would never judge you for that Dan,” Phil replied. “Plus, you seen I have a collection of plush lions, it’s not my place to tease someone else for a stuffed toy.”

 

Dan lifted the covers and held up his bear to the camera. Lifting its arms and making it dance. Phil smiled wide. “He’s so cute,” Phil remarked. “Does he have a name?” Dan shook his head no. “I dub him Bearington,” Phil said with a chuckle.

 

“Absolutely not,” Dan replied with a laugh, pulling his bear back into his arms. It took all of Phil’s will power to not just gush about how cute he was. “Wishing you were the bear?” Dan teased, seeing the way Phil was watching intently.

 

“More like wishing I was you and you were the bear, but I could go either way,” Phil answered, taking a screenshot to remember this moment later.

 

“More of a big spoon kinda guy?” Dan asked, resting his head down on the pillow.

 

“Depends on who I’m with, but yes, normally,” Phil responded, getting into his bed as well. He pulled his shirt off, preferring to sleep topless.

 

Dan hid his face behind the bear. “I’d like to be your little spoon,” he said, shyly.

 

“Anytime baby,” Phil replied giving him a gently smile. “Are you always this cute when you’re sleepy?”

 

Dan laughed. “I can also be clingy or pouty, it depends,” he answered.

 

“God, those both sound cute as well,” Phil remarked. “Geez, you are too much, you know?”

 

“I’ve been told I’m extra in the past,” Dan answered with a chuckle.

 

Phil laughed. “Extra special,” he replied with a grin.

 

“You’re a dork,” Dan replied, suppressing a laugh.

 

“You knew that from the start, don’t act like you don’t like it,” Phil teased.

 

Dan smiled. “It’s part of you, of course I like it.”

 

Phil wanted to come up with something witty to say but his brain couldn’t think well, not with the wide brown eyes looking at him the way they were. “Thank you bear, that’s really sweet.”

 

“Bear?” Dan questioned.

 

“I think it’s cute, you don’t?” Phil asked.

 

Dan shook his head no. “No, I think it’s cute,” he agreed with a soft smile, his eyelids closing slightly.

 

“You look tired baby, I think you should try and get some rest,” Phil said, watching the way Dan’s smile turned into a yawn.

 

“Yeah, I’m sleepy,” Dan agreed. “You’ll stay on though right? You won’t leave?”

 

“I’ll stay on,” Phil assured. “I might leave for a few minutes here and there, but I’ll come back, promise.”

 

Dan hugged his bear tighter and smiled. “I really like you Phil.”

 

“Really like you too,” Phil replied. “Goodnight,” he added, watching Dan close his eyes. “Want me to keep talking for a bit while you settle in?”

 

Dan opened his eyes a bit. “You’d do that?”

 

Phil laughed lightly. “Anything for you, bear.”

 

Dan giggled lightly. “I’d like that,” he answered.

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you a story,” Phil responded, settling into his bed and coming up with a story to tell Dan. It ended up being a ridiculous story about a circus of alien cats but Dan didn’t seem to mind, and before long he was asleep and murmuring softly into his bear.

Phil felt his whole world change in that moment. His priority was no longer himself and his work, it was making this boy smile. He would go to the ends of the earth to see his face light up. He felt almost high off the way Dan made him feel. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced and he hoped Dan felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter cause I was feeling mushy and needed to write some cute fluff haha ^^;
> 
> Also does anyone know if Dan's bear does have a name? I couldn't seem to find that info and if I've heard it I've forgotten.


	10. Scary Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an angsty one. TW for mentions of past bullying, and homophobic slurs.   
> I promise it's nothing too bad, but I want to be careful, also since this is me it will have a happy ending always.

Dan had an early work shift that morning and hadn’t had a chance to speak with Phil before he had to leave his phone in the break room. He was trying to focus on work, but his mind was distracted. He wanted nothing more then to text or call Phil. He mixed up a couple drink orders, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed and luckily the customers were understanding. “Hey, I’m going on break,” Dan said, turning to his co-worker, a kind young women with blonde and pink hair. 

 

“Waiting for a text from your boyfriend?” she replied, teasingly.

 

“Louise!” Dan whisper-yelled, embarrassed. “I didn’t tell you about him so you could tease me,” he added, fake pouting.

 

She giggled. “You know I support you,” she said with a wide smile. “I’ll cover you, go give him a call.”

 

“Thank you, you’re a goddess among peasants,” he teased with a grin, heading off into the back room to check his phone. He seen 15 texts and 3 missed calls from Phil. His anxiety spiking. He clicked return call and bounced from side to side as he waited for Phil to pick up.

 

After two rings the phone clicked. “Hey Dan!” Phil was clearly very excited. “Do you get my texts?”

 

“No, I had work this morning. What’s going on?” Dan questioned. Taking a seat now that he heard Phil was okay and wasn’t panicking.

 

“Everyone loves you!” Phil exclaimed. “Like they really love you! They think you’re adorable and funny and sexy and sweet.” Phil got more excited with every word. “They also think we’re dating, but I’m not going to confirm or deny that,” he added.

 

Dan laughed. “What are you on about?” he couldn’t make out everything Phil was saying as he was rushing his speech.

 

“The video!” Phil reminded. “I uploaded it last night and this morning everyone is commenting,” he explained. “They all agree you improve my videos a lot!”

 

Dan smiled. “Are you just saying that?” he asked, doubting the fact that people actually liked him enough to comment about it. 

 

“No, I wouldn’t make stuff up,” Phil replied. “Go check the comments and see for yourself.”

 

“I’ll have to hang up to do that,” Dan responded.

 

“That’s fine, I’ll be here when you call back,” Phil replied. “Also, good morning, bear,” he added.

 

Dan blushed, he was so tired when the spoke last night he barely remembered the conversation. “It’s not really morning anymore,” he replied. Not wanting to admit that made him all soft.

 

Phil chuckled. “I know, but I didn’t get to say it before,” he replied. “Go read the comments.”

 

“Kay, I’ll call you in a few,” Dan responded, hanging up the phone and opening up the Youtube app on his phone.

 

He went directly to Phil’s channel and felt his heart flip when he seen his face in a thumbnail with Phil. Even though he hadn’t been watching his videos for long at all, it still seemed surreal. The video had been edited down to only three and half minutes of content, so he watched it before reading the comments. He felt embarrassed seeing his face and hearing his voice, knowing others could also see it. He was shy and scared of being judged even if he tried to act like peoples’ opinions didn’t matter.

He liked how Phil edited it though, removing a lot of the dirty jokes and obviously flirty looks. He smiled, proud of what they’d made, though Phil did most of the work. He scrolled down, his nerves increasing. 

****

**This is so cute <3 You guys should film together more!**

**Adorable! Is he single?**

**You two are so dating, but I’m here for it tbh.**

**Who is this twink and where can I find him? I need to see more of him XD**

**This is the content I subscribed for! I am so glad you seem like your old self again. Love you Phil <3**

**Where have you been hiding this sweet boy??!! Phil! How dare you keep him to yourself! JK Love you both ^^**

**UGHHH! His voice is so cute! Like just hit me with a truck already.**

****

Dan blushed. Surprised and overwhelmed by the positive comments. He kept scrolling and it didn’t take long for his happy energy to fade away.

 

**Eww… Why is this weird emo fag in your video? You can do so much better Phil! Like honestly, he is annoying and not even funny or cute.**

 

Dan stared, his mouth falling open and his eyes getting wet. He knew he shouldn’t care, but at the same time he really cared. He used to be bullied for being the weird emo kid who everyone thought was gay and awkward, hurtful words being thrown at him on the daily when he’d been in school. He felt his heart drop, he didn’t want to feel that way again and even more, he didn’t want to bring Phil down.

 

He closed the app immediately and went to the employee bathroom, shutting the door and leaning against it, his heart racing. It was like he was brought back to his school days, he could recall the anxiety and fear he used to feel, the dread of what might happen. He had promised himself he wouldn’t go through that again. He felt tears on his checks and he let out a sob, sliding down the door and onto the floor, crumpling in on himself. 

 

A few minutes passed before he heard his phone ring again. It was Phil, he didn’t have to check to know that. He couldn’t bear to have Phil hear him this way. He quickly typed out a message, fixing the typos he’d made because his vision was blurred and his hands were shaky. 

 

Dan: It looks great! I’m glad everyone’s liking it! I gotta get back to work but I’ll call you later.

 

Phil: Awww… Okay. Miss you already <3

 

Dan snorted. He wanted to make some kind of remark about how obsessive Phil was being, but he knew the more he typed the more obvious his lie would be so he put his phone down and let himself break down. 

 

By the time the tears had stopped his head was pounding and he looked hung-over and sick. He was almost shocked by his own appearance when he stood up and looked in the mirror. He did his best to wash his face and try to look normal, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to return to work. He pushed his fringe in front of his face to try and cover the fact that he’d been crying ad packed up his things. 

 

Dan knew he couldn’t just leave Louise without letting her know, so he opened the staff door and waved her over. She approached with a concerned look. “I’m sorry Lou, but something I ate must have made me sick, I’ve been vomiting in the bathroom,” he lied. He knew she was the mothering type and he took advantage of that, feeling instantly guilty.

 

“Oh my gosh Dan, are you okay?” she questioned. Putting her hand to his forehead to check his temperature. “You feel warm, you should go home and lay down.”

 

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna have to, are you okay here by yourself?” he asked.

 

“Of course, I’ll make it work,” Lousie replied with a kind smile. “Just be careful getting home okay? Call Phil if you need him.”

 

“I will,” Dan replied. “Thanks Louise,” he added quickly before taking off. Once he was out of her view, he ran. He didn’t really know where he was running, but his trigger reflex was to run, to escape, to hide. He didn’t make it too far before he felt winded, his lack of hydration and pounding headache kicking his ass. He took a seat down on the pavement, scared he’d collapse if he stayed standing.

 

“Excuse me? Are you alright?” A women asked, turning her attention to him as she walked past.

 

 _‘Geez, I must really look like shit’_ Dan thought to himself. “I’m okay, just pulled an all-nighter studying for a test and I’m a bit tired,” he lied.

 

The women laughed. “I remember those days,” she replied. “Anyone I can call for you?”

 

Dan looked up at her and faked his best smile. “I’m alright, I’m waiting for my brother to pick me up.” She smiled back. “Thanks for worrying about me,” he added. She nodded and headed off down the street. Dan sighed. He’d lied for years when he’d been being bullied. Teachers would ask if he was okay and he would fake a smile and say he was fine. It was a skill he’d mastered almost a decade ago.

 

Well, he hadn’t fully mastered it, there was one person it didn’t work on. “Oh my gosh, Dan!” Phil called out, his feet pounding on the pavement as he rushed to his side. “Are you okay? What happened?” Phil’s face was horrified and it made Dan feel even worse. He crouched down in front of him, holding his face in his hands to meet his eyes.

 

Dan groaned and leaned forward, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. “I feel really sick,” he said. He did feel sick, he felt awful, and like what he’d told Louise might be about to come true.

 

Phil wrapped his arms around him. “Shhh, you’re okay Dan, I got you.” He kissed his head and ran his hand down his back. “Do I need to call 999?”

 

Dan shook his head gently, careful not to jostle himself too much. “I just need to lay down,” he replied.

 

“Okay, my place is closer. Can you stand?” Phil asked, getting up and putting a hand out to Dan to help him up.

 

“I think so,” Dan replied, getting to his feet. He was shaky but he was standing.

 

“Here, lean against me,” Phil said, adjusting them so he had an arm around Dan and half Dan’s weight was being supported by Phil. “I’ve got you, it’s not far,” Phil assured, walking them slowly and carefully back to his place. 

 

Dan didn’t remember most of the walk back, his brain feeling like it was being crushed and his body protesting every movement. He only came back to himself when the smell of Phil’s apartment hit him. It was the smell Phil had on his clothes and he made Dan feel a bit better. “Here, lay down,” Phil said, carefully positioning him on the couch. 

 

Dan looked up and seen Phil’s face for the first time since they’d started the walk home. He could see Phil trying to hold it together, but the fear on his face was obvious. “Can I get you again?” Phil asked, pushing Dan’s fringe from his face.

 

“Water,” Dan replied.

 

Phil got up and filled a glass with water, bringing it to him and crouching back down in front of him. “Need help?” he asked, gesturing to the water.

 

Dan chuckled dryly. “I know how to drink water Phil,” he said, bring the glasses to his lips and being careful not to spill.

 

Phil smiled gently and leaned in, kissing his forehead. “You really scared me,” he stated.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have stayed at work,” Dan replied, his voice quiet.

 

“What happened?” Phil sat down on the floor crossing his legs and watching Dan intently.

 

“I just suddenly got really sick and needed to get home,” Dan answered, the half truth is the best he could give right now. “Why were you there?” he questioned.

 

“Well, you said you had to work and I wanted to see you,” Phil replied, looking down with a dusting of blush. “I was just going to stop by for a minute.”

 

Dan laughed. “I’m glad you ended up coming by,” he admitted. “I was kind of scared.”

 

“You should have called me, baby,” Phil responded. “I would have come to you.”

 

“I know,” Dan replied. He could feel tears threating to drip out again and he took a deep breath. “Can you help me move to your bed?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” Phil answered, getting up. “Come here.” He lifted Dan up bridal style and Dan almost dropped his water from surprise. 

 

“I didn’t mean like this,” Dan said with a blushing, eyes looking away from Phil.

 

Phil laughed. “It seemed easier, and anyway, I like holding you,” he replied, kicking the bedroom door with his foot and gently laying Dan down on the bed. Dan put up his arms in a grabby motion and Phil laughed, climbing onto the bed with him. He helped Dan adjust so he was laying with his head on Phil’s chest. “Dan?” Phil questioned.

 

“What?” Dan replied, tracing the cartoon figure on Phil’s t-shirt with his finger.

 

“I think you should get some rest for now, but when you feel better we need to talk about why you were crying,” Phil replied. Dan let out a puff of air. “I’m not mad about you lying, don’t worry, I just want to know what’d wrong,” Phil explained. “Is that okay?”

 

Dan nodded gently. “Yeah, we can talk after my head stops pounding,” Dan replied, his guilt easing a bit knowing Phil knew. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, bear,” Phil replied, kissing his head. “Just rest, I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off as always anything negative said about the boys is NOT AT ALL my personal opinion. I love these boys with all my heart <3 and it hurts to write those things about them ^^;
> 
> Also I tried to go back and find the first ever comments on AmazingPhil is not on fire, but I was unable to do so, so I made them up. And I didn't know the British 911 was 999 so that was interesting.
> 
> Anyway as always thanks for reading <3 And if I need to add more TW's let me know please!
> 
> Oh and if you're being bullied don't just fake a smile and lie. If you think there is any safe way to let someone know then please do that! It is serious and can be life threatening. I care for you and I want you all to be safe <3


	11. Honest Converations

Dan wasn’t able to sleep. But after closing his eyes for about an hour and drinking multiple glasses of water- that Phil was nice enough to bring him-, he was starting to feel a bit better. He sat up, adjusting himself so he was sitting against the headboard. “I’m feeling okay now,” he stated, looking towards Phil who was laying beside him on the bed, phone in hand.

 

Phil put his phone down and focused his attention on Dan. “You ready to talk now?” he questioned. Dan nodded, pulling the covers up close to his face so he could hide if he needed to. Phil reached over and took one of Dan’s hands in his own. “Relax, it’s only us,” Phil reminded. “What’s going on?”

 

Dan sighed. “I read the comments,” he said, his voice timid.

 

Phil quirked his head to the side. “And?” he questioned, unsure of why hearing that everyone loved him would make him this upset.

 

“I don’t think we should film together again,” Dan replied, his eyes darting down.

 

“Okay, if that’s how you feel,” Phil replied gently. “Can I ask why though?” he asked. “Everyone loved you.”

 

“Not everyone…” Dan muttered. “I think they were just trying to be nice,” he added, lifting the covers to just under his eyes.

 

Phil chuckled at the way he hid like a child. “No way Dan, trust me, youtube comments are their own kind of hell, no one is just nice because they have to be,” Phil explained. “Did you see something I didn’t?”

 

Dan nodded. “One guy said I was a weird emo fag and that I was bringing you down,” Dan answered. “I feel like maybe he’s right….”

Phil sat up quickly, leaning over to put his arms around Dan. “Don’t say stuff like that,” he insisted. “You know it’s not like that. That guy can go fuck himself, he doesn’t matter in the slightest.” Dan put his arms around Phil and let himself be held. “I am so sorry Dan, I never seen it or I would have deleted it instantly, I never wanted to make you feel bad about yourself. I thought seeing all the love would make you a bit more confident.”

 

Dan chuckled. “I’m more of a focus on the negatives kind of guy,” he replied, pulling back to look at Phil’s face. “I used to be bullied a lot, called names and picked on, hearing one of those names brought me back to that time,” he explained. 

 

Phil sat back a bit, allowing Dan some breathing room. Leaning forward to kiss his lips quickly. “I am really sorry that happened to you,” he replied, his heart breaking. “I wish I could have been there with you, by your side.”

 

Dan laughed. “That would have made them think I was even gayer,” he responded.

 

“I suppose so, but it wouldn’t have mattered cause I’d have stuck up for you, been there for you,” Phil replied. “I will do that now, I will not let people try and bring you down,” Phil assured.

 

“Thanks Phil,” Dan muttered. “So like, do you really think people liked it?” he questioned, his hands fidgeting.

 

“Yes Dan, I know they did. They love you and they are saying I seem more like my old self again when I’m with you, more relaxed and happy. I can’t disagree.” Phil smiled side at Dan. “If you’re ever willing, I would love to film with you again.”

 

Dan nodded. “I’d like that, but maybe until I get more confident I’ll just have you read me the comments so you can ignore the bad ones,” he responded with a laugh.

 

Phil laughed with him, his laughter making Dan feel comfortable again. “Sounds like a plan,” he replied. “I will remove anyone who has anything not lovely to say about you though, if they don’t like you, I don’t want them liking me.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes. “I think you’re gonna be making your life a lot harder, I can get on peoples’ nerves.”

Phil laughed loudly. “And you think I don’t?” he questioned. “Geez Dan, have you ever read my comments? Tons of people find me annoying.”

 

Dan looked at him seriously. “Really? I read your comments before and everyone seemed to love you.”

 

“Because when it comes to me, you see the good, and one it comes to you, you see the bad,” Phil explained. “I just don’t let it bother me when people say stuff, cause the people that matter know who I am and what I stand for.”

 

Dan smiled. “And I get to be one of those people?” he questioned.

 

“One of the very most important,” Phil assured. Dan surged forward and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, kissing his lips and humming happily. Phil pulled back separating their lips and laughing at Dan’s teasing glare. “As much as I’d like to keep kissing you, I think we should eat something.”

 

Dan thought for a second, then nodded. “I guess you’re right,” he agreed. “Can we continue this after?” 

 

Phil laughed. “We’ll see, baby,” he replied. Knowing that he was as eager as Dan was, if not more. 

 

They ended up ordering in food, neither of them knowing enough to cook a decent meal, and watched buffy together while they ate. “I used to have the biggest crush on buffy,” Phil said as she stepped onto the scene in her cool leather jacket.

 

“Are you into girls as well as guys?” Dan questioned, realizing he’d never actually asked.

 

“Nope,” Phil replied with a chuckle. “I would have made an exception for buffy though.” Dan laughed. “Do you have any exceptions?” Phil questioned.

 

“Well, I’m Bi, so like it’s not the same,” Dan replied. “Though I guess I’ve gotten gayer as time passed, cause I can’t really imagine being with a girl now,” he mused. “I used to think Angel was hot though,” he added, taking a bite of his Chinese takeout.

 

“Used to?” Phil asked, curiously. “I still think he’s pretty hot.”

 

Dan laughed. “I mean I’m not saying I wouldn’t, but like, he’s not the hottest guy I’ve seen.”

 

“Okay, so who’s the guy you dream of?” Phil questioned.

 

Dan’s face turned beet red and he shoved a bite of food in his mouth to try and give himself a second to think of a name other than Phil’s. “Even Peters is pretty hot.”

 

Phil nodded. “You’d look cute with him,” he said with a smile. 

 

“I’d like to say you’d look cute with Buffy, but I’m a jealous person and don’t want to think about it,” Dan replied with a laugh.

 

Phil chuckled. “At least you know who you are,” he said. “But anyway I’d honestly rather be with you, so like, nothing to be jealous of.”

 

Dan looked up at him. “Really?” he questioned. “If you could be banging anyone right now you’d pick me?”

 

Phil looked at him confused. “Yeah...? Obviously,” he answered as if it was just a fact and everyone knew it.

 

Dan laughed. “I’d pick you too, for the record,” he replied. “I mean, Even Peters would be a close second, but like, I only thought he was hot until I seen you.” Phil blushed and hid face in the blanket they were sitting under. Dan grinned, glad he’d made Phil blush this time. “We’ve both eaten now,” Dan stated, gesturing to the empty takeout containers around them. 

 

“It seems we have,” Phil replied. “Want to play a game for a bit?” he asked. 

 

Dan glared. “Are you actually serious?”

 

“Yeah, I mean we can keep watching Buffy if you want, but I also have a bunch of co-op games,” Phil replied.

 

Dan sighed. “Okay, yeah, pick a game,” he replied, realizing Phil might not be in the mood.

 

Phil sat down in front of the bookshelf that held his games and made thinking noises while he scanned the titles. “How about we play….” He paused, looking back at Dan. “You know I’m teasing right?” he asked.

 

Dan looked up. “What?” he questioned. 

 

Phil laughed. “I was just trying to annoy you, if you’re still up for continuing what you started earlier of course that’s what I’d want to do.”

 

Dan groaned. “You fucking suck,” he said teasingly. “But like yes, obviously that is what I want,” he added with a laugh.

 

Phil got up off the floor and pulled Dan up from the couch. “I like to suck sometimes,” he said with a wink. Dan groaned again but he couldn’t help the silly smile spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly banter chapter to break up more serious stuff, and because I just love writing them a silly bickering couple haha.
> 
> Also I have a twitter now if any of you want to talk with me! https://twitter.com/BeenWriter


	12. Intense First-time

They walked, hand in hand, into Phil’s bedroom, not in a rush because they knew they had hours until Luke returned. “Hey Phil?” Dan questioned, taking a seat on the green and blue bedspread, watching as Phil closed he door just in case Luke got home early.

 

“What sweetheart?” Phil asked, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

 

“Do you want to give me like fifteen minutes alone to make this process faster?” Dan said, meeting Phil’s eyes.

 

Phil laughed. “I mean, I can if you’d rather, but I don’t mind helping you out with that.” Phil took Dan’s face in his hands and kissed him softly.

 

Dan chuckled. “You don’t mind? Some guys want it to be fast and easy,” he replied, kissing the older man back.

 

“Of course not,” Phil responded with a wide smile. “I have every intention or making this the most pleasurable sexual experience you’ve had, and I know that will take some time.”

 

Dan laughed. “You don’t have a high bar to meet,” he replied. “A lot of guys kind of suck at sex.”

 

Phil laughed along with him. “I’ve noticed,” he stated. “Do you trust me?” 

 

“Completely,” Dan replied with a firm nod.

 

Phil gave him a cute smile and kissed him again. “Do you mind stripping down to your boxers and laying on the bed for me.” Dan nodded again and got up removing his clothes and getting back on the bed. He was less self-conscious than he was the first time he’d gotten naked with Phil. “Face down please,” Phil added.

 

“Wow you get right to it, huh?” Dan teased, laying with his face in Phil’s pillow. It smelt like Phil and made him smile.

 

Phil laughed. “The opposite actually,” he replied. Dan watched, confused, as Phil took a couple bottles from his nightstand and dresser and dumped them on the bed. He joined Dan on the bed, still fully dressed and put one leg on either side of the youngers’ hips. “Relax and get comfortable,” he said, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

 

Dan was still unsure as to what Phil was planning, but he brought his arms up and rested on them, letting himself relax fully; something he often wasn’t able to do due to his ever present anxieties. Phil popped the cap on one of the bottles and warmed it between his hands before placing them on Dan’s back and pressing his thumbs into his skin. Dan accidently get out a moan and blushed. “See?” Phil said, happily. “Feel good, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, feeling his stress start to fade a bit as Phil massaged the coconut oil into his skin. “I’ve never had a massage before.”

 

“I feel like it’s a good place to start, since mindset is very important for sex,” Phil said confidently. “You can’t be stressed if you’re trying to have anal sex, it’s not going to be fun for either of us, but especially for you.” 

 

Dan chuckled. “So you’re telling me the other times weren’t great because I was too stressed?” he questioned, half teasingly.

 

“No, that implies it’s your fault,” Phil said. “I am saying that your partners should have helped you de-stress first.”

 

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes even though Phil couldn’t see him. “I don’t think any guy but you, is actually worried about that.”

 

“Well, they should be,” Phil replied, leaning down to place kisses along Dan’s neck as he rubbed up his arms.

 

Dan blushed a bit and hide his face in the pillow. “Is this supposed to be arousing?” he asked, his voice muffled.

 

He could feel Phil grin against his shoulder. “Only if it’s working,” he replied with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, it’s working,” Dan replied. He stayed mostly quiet, expect for a few uncontrolled muffled moans as Phil went lower and worked his knuckles gently into his lower back. He didn’t know how long they’d been at this, but he had a feeling it was already longer then any of his previous sexual experiences and they’d barely started.

 

Once Phil was satisfied with how content Dan seemed, he climbed off him and rolled him over, leaning down to kiss him. “You’re so cute when you’re calm,” he said, running his hand down Dan’s chest. 

 

Dan chuckled. “Don’t get used to it, I’m always on edge,” he replied, kissing Phil back. “That was really nice though and I feel so much better than I did before.” Dan smiled at how happy and satisfied Phil looked. 

 

“I’m glad I could help.” He kissed him again, pulling Dan into a sitting position. Once he was sat up, Dan quickly moved to be sitting in Phil’s lap, wrapping his hands around his neck and enjoying the sensation of Phil’s lips on his own. 

 

“It’s unfair how fast you can turn me on,” Dan muttered, fake angry in between kisses.

 

Phil laughed. “I think it’s only fair, since you do the same to me,” he replied, wrapping his hands securely around Dan’s waist so they were pressed together as they made-out on the bed. They increasingly became more desperate for each other as minutes passed, hands moving from holding to gripping, tongues battling instead of coexisting. Phil kissed Dan once more before pulling back, always amused at how Dan’s mouth chased his own. “You still want to try for sex?” he asked gently, running his hand through Dan’s hair.

 

“Yes,” Dan replied quickly, furiously nodding. “I know you’ll be good to me,” he added with a soft smile.

 

Phil kissed his forehead. “Only the best you for,” he agreed. Dan climbed off his lap and adjusted so he was laying back against a stack of pillows. Phil leaned over him to his nightstand and chugged some water form the bottle he kept by his bed. “Want me to go get you some to?” Phil asked, looking to Dan.

 

“Can I just have some of that one?” Dan questioned. “I’m not concerned about your germs since I was just all up in your saliva anyway,” he added with a laugh.

 

Phil laughed. “Don’t make it sound so gross,” he teased, passing him the bottle and watching as Dan drank, putting it back on the table when they were done. “It’s important to me that you stay hydrated.”

 

“Yes Phil, I am an adult I know how to drink when I’m thirsty,” Dan reminded with a chuckle.

 

Phil booped him on the nose. “I worry, let me be,” he teased. He moved down to in-between Dan’s legs and pulled on his hips a bit so he was laying flat and Phil could access where he needed to prep Dan. “Can I take these off?” he asked, pulling at the band of Dan’s boxers. Dan nodded and Phil pulled them off, tossing them towards Dan’s t-shirt and jeans that were already on the floor. “Tell me if anything hurts,” Phil said, kissing Dan’s stomach.

 

Dan nodded and watched and Phil poured lube onto two of his fingers. Phil leaned over him and kissed him as he bought his lube-slicked fingers down to rub against Dan’s hole, careful not to push in just yet, wanting Dan to get used to the feeling first. Dan shuddered as the cold fingers came in contact with him. “Relax,” Phil reminded, kissing him again. 

 

“I’d me more relaxed if you weren’t fully dressed while I was naked,” Dan replied with a pout that was quickly kissed away. Phil chuckled but sat up pulling off his shirt quickly before returning his lips to Dan’s. Dan put his hands on Phil’s chest. “Little better,” he said, kissing Phil back and feeling him smile as they kissed. Phil pushed one finger just barely inside Dan and watched his face for signs of discomfort. “I’m not a virgin Phil, it’s just been a bit, you don’t have to be that careful,” he teased.

 

“Nonsense,” Phil replied. “Of course I have to be that careful, I’m not risking anything.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes and smiled at the same time, unable to hide that the gentle way Phil treated him made him giddy. As they kissed, Phil slowly worked his finger fully inside and waited for Dan’s muscles to get used to it before adding a second. “Still good?” Phil asked, sitting up and assessing the situation to make sure everything looked okay.

 

“Yeah,” Dan said, nodding. “Maybe more lube though before you add the second,” he added. Phil gave a firm nod and poured more lube onto Dan and his fingers. He seen Dan flinch at the cold gel like substance and gave an apologetic look. 

 

“I’ll start keeping the lube in the sun or by a heater,” Phil said, brushing Dan’s hair out of his face. His hand lingered on the youngers’ cheek and he smiled warmly. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dan asked, tilting his head to the side as he felt his ears getting hot.

 

Phil chuckled at his shyness. “Just amazed that you’re real, and that I get to take care of you,” he said softly. “I’m a very lucky man.”

 

Dan swore he blushed so hard it made a noise. “Phil….” He muttered out, unable to meet the blue eyes still looking at him.

 

Phil chuckled sheepishly. “Sorry, too much?” he questioned. “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable sweetheart, ignore it.”

 

Dan laughed but met Phil’s eyes again. “Just, maybe not while your fingers are inside me,” he responded. Phil chuckled and nodded. They went back to kissing as Phil worked Dan open, slowly and without pain. Dan didn’t actually know anal sex didn’t always have at least a bit of pain, assuming that was just how it worked. Phil was purposely doing this as more of a function thing than a pleasure thing and wasn’t trying to rile Dan up, but he still had to stifle his noises when Phil added another finger.

 

Once Phil had three fingers inside and added even more lube, be sat back again. “Do you still want to go farther?” he asked gently. “I promise I can give you a great experience with just these if you want.” He wiggled his fingers to emphasize his point, making Dan moan and bite his lip.

 

“I don’t doubt that, but it doesn’t change anything, I still want you,” Dan replied. 

 

Phil nodded. “Okay. Do you think you’re ready?” he asked calmly, not wanting to rush to pressure the other man in any way.

“Hell yeah,” Dan replied. “I’m beyond ready,” he added with a chuckle. “I’m used to sex taking like a fifth of the time this has taken.” 

 

Phil pouted. “Sorry, I could have gone faster if you wanted,” he said.

 

“Oh my gosh Phil, no, geez. That’s not what I meant,” Dan said, reaching his arms up and pulling Phil in for a quick kiss. “It’s good, we can discuss how good later but right now I am way too turned on to have that discussion.”

 

Phil’s face lit up and he kissed Dan once more before gently pulling his fingers out and getting up to undress. Dan grabbed the water bottle and took a few more sips and Phil smiled at him, pleased that he didn’t feel the need to ask. Dan watched as Phil undressed; an ungraceful process. Phil almost fell over trying to balance on one foot to remove his jeans. Dan laughed but he had to admit that somehow that made Phil even more charming. 

 

Dan never really had a ‘type’ but he knew what he didn’t like in a person. He didn’t like someone cocky, rude, invasive, pushy, or easily aggravated. He didn’t like people who were aggressive or who thought it was cool to be an ass. He also really didn’t like people who pretended to be someone they weren’t, people who faked interests and acted coy, played games and waited days to text because they wanted to seem aloof. He just wanted someone kind, funny, and most of all someone comfortable, someone he felt safe around who didn’t judge him. Phil was all of those things and more; it didn’t hurt that he was also sexy, cute and stunningly gorgeous. Dan knew a part of him had already fallen for the other man, he just didn’t want to admit it. Not yet. Not until he knew Phil felt the same. He feared rejection more than almost anything.

 

Dan was a bit lost in thought, but his mind returned when Phil got back on the bed and kissed his knee. “You still good?” he asked, noticing Dan’s mind had wondered for a second.

 

“Yeah sorry, was just thinking about how you had all the grace of a hippo and then I was thinking about hippos,” Dan replied with a soft laugh.

 

Phil laughed and grinned, he knew he wasn’t graceful. His limbs were longer than he knew how to handle, he was clumsy and awkward but he didn’t mind it, especially not when Dan looked at him the way he did. 

 

Phil reached for the pack of condoms he’d left on the bed and quickly got himself fully hard as he opened it and slid it on, adding a generous amount of lube. As far as he knew he hadn’t caused Dan pain yet and he sure as hell wasn’t going to risk it now. “I want you to control this, okay?” Phil questioned. 

 

“So you want me on top?” Dan asked. 

 

“If you want,” Phil replied. “But even like this you can have control, just tell me what you want, or put you hand on my arm and dig your nails into me if you want to stop or slow down, and like claw or something if you want more, I guess.” 

 

Dan nodded. “I like the last option best,” he replied, reaching out and putting his hand on Phil’s arm. Phil smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again as he lined himself up. He pressed against Dan, not pushing in yet, he wanted to make sure there was no surprises or shock, he wanted Dan to know everything before it happened so his body wouldn’t react by tightening his muscles.

 

Dan very carefully ran one nail down Phil’s arm. “You can penetrate Phil, you prepped me enough it should be fine.”

 

Phil put his hand on Dan’s side and slowly let himself push into Dan, feeling him constrict around him for a brief moment before his muscles stopped sensing danger and backed off. “Feels good,” Dan said softly, more so to himself than to Phil. Phil was so gentle and careful, moving slower than Dan knew was possible, he had no idea how he had so much willpower but he respected it. It felt like forever when he was finally fully inside and Dan groaned. “God, I thought it felt big in my mouth, but wow.”

 

Phil blushed. “Dan….” He muttered, embarrassed but oddly proud since Dan seemed to like it.

 

“Sorry mate, not gonna lie,” he replied. He ran his hand though Phil’s hair and smiled. “It’s good though,” he added, making sure Phil didn’t get the wrong idea. “Just amazed that it’s not hurting.”

 

Phil grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. “I’ll try to make sure it never hurts,” he said sweetly. “Let me know when you-“ he was cut off by Dan speaking.

“Now, you can move now,” Dan answered, guessing Phil’s question. “Seriously Phil, I am so fucking worked up right now that I’m about to just get myself off,” he teased.

 

Phil laughed. “I wouldn’t be mad. Watching you get off is a beautiful sight,” he replied. 

 

Dan rolled his eyes. “Phil, please,” he said. Looking up at him with blown pupils. Phil gulped, Dan saying please when asking him to fuck him was a kink he didn’t know he had. He couldn’t possibly say no to that so he pulled out and pushed back in, listening to Dan’s noises and getting more aroused than he’d ever been. Dan was beautiful, adorable and sexy, but his noises were otherworldly. 

 

“Phil,” Dan whined when Phil found that spot inside his body that made his mind go blank. He reached his hands out blindly, eyes scrunched shut with pleasure. Phil leaned over him and let Dan put his arms around him, holding onto him to try and keep himself grounded. Phil let himself get a bit lost in it, let his control slip just a tad, hoping Dan would speak up if anything was too much. Instead Dan just got louder and gripped Phil tighter, his noises no longer legible as anything, but Phil guessed they were words of some sort that most likely made sense to Dan.

 

Phil felt the younger male start to tremble a bit and he knew he was on the edge and trying to hold on. “It’s okay Dan, let go,” Phil said softly, kissing his cheek. He seen Dan reach down and let out a loud moan when he wrapped his fist around his leaking cock, finally feeling a bit of relief. He mumbled something, and Phil guessed it was him informing Phil of his oncoming orgasm. Phil kissed his neck and sucked hard on his skin. 

 

“Fuck, Phil!” Dan yelled out quickly, before gripping into Phil’s hair tightly and grunting as he came, spilling over his hand and shooting onto Phil’s chest. Phil slowed down and just gently fucked him through it, watching Dan’s eyes go from tightly scrunched to relaxed and his mouth fall open a bit. “Holy fuck,” he muttered.

 

Phil pulled out carefully, knowing Dan would be sensitive. “Just give me one second,” Dan muttered. Phil looked to him and chuckled. “No, you’re done, just lay there and look pretty,” he added, placing a kiss on his forehead. Dan opened his eyes and they met Phil’s. The soft smile that spread across Dan’s face when he locked eyes with Phil was something Phil would only be able to appreciate when he wasn’t seconds away from his own climax. He removed the condom, tossing it into the waste basket by his bed. Then brought his mouth back to Dan’s neck and jerked himself off as Dan ran his hands through his messy hair.

“Shit Phil, you’re so fucking sexy,” Dan muttered, oddly confident after his own release. “Bite my neck, I want you to leave a mark that lasts so I can remember this for awhile.”

 

Phil did as Dan asked, careful not to actually break the skin. Dan’s flesh muffled his moans as he came, making a mess on his bedspread and Dan’s leg. He let himself go and collapsed on top of Dan. Trying to catch his breath. Dan ran his hands down his back comfortingly. “Let me know when your brain starts working again,” he said with a laugh. 

 

They both rested in comfortable silence for a couple minute before Phil got the energy to sit up. “Sorry,” Phil said with a chuckle. “Didn’t mean to fall on you, I just…” he trailed off.

 

“Yeah, it was intense,” Dan agreed, knowing what Phil was trying to say. “You lay down, I’ll get the clean up stuff this time,” he said, leaning over to kiss Phil quickly, before reaching over to the box of tissues by Phil’s bed and doing a quick wipe down. He got up and pulled on his boxers, going to get a washcloth. He returned less than a minute later and cleaned up Phil’s hands and chest. He kicked the comforter onto the floor to be washed later and moved closer to Phil, resting his head on his chest.

 

Phil put his arm around him and kissed his head. “Dan?” Phil questioned.

 

“What is it?” Dan asked, looking up to meet Phil’s eyes. 

 

“I know you said not to say it during sex, but sex is over now,” Phil said. “I am really lucky to have met you, Dan.”

 

Dan hid his face in-between Phil’s neck and shoulder. “I’m lucky I met you too,” he replied quietly. 

 

Phil hummed in agreement. “You know, when you opened your eyes and smiled at me, I kind of realized I really care about you Dan, I want you to smile like that all the time, but I also want to be the person who makes you smile like that.”

 

Dan kept his face hidden but he felt his heart race and wondered if it gave him away. “Yeah?” he asked, too nervous to say anything.

“Yeah, you’re kind of my whole world right now, you occupy most my of thoughts, even when I’m asleep I’m dreaming about you, thing is, I wouldn’t want to change that,” Phil responded. “Though it might not be the healthiest thing,” he admitted with a chuckle.

 

Dan pulled back and met his eyes. “Phil…” he said, barely a whisper. “I love you.”

 

Phil could see the fear in Dan’s eyes as he spoke, the tears ready to spill from nervousness. He could also see the glimmer of hope that maybe Phil felt the same, and my god did he ever. Phil sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around Dan. “I love you so much, baby,” he said, leaning back just enough to kiss him and look into his beautiful brown eyes. “I am so head over heels for you.”

 

Dan smiled, that same genuine smile that made Phil feel everything at once. Dan clung to him and felt a few tears on his cheeks, which Phil quickly wiped away. “I was scared you’d reject me,” Dan admitted.

 

Phil cupped his face and smiled wide. “I could never,” he said softly. “I don’t think I believe in love at first sight, but I’m pretty sure fell for you as soon as our eyes met.”

 

Dan kissed him, then kissed him again, and again, feeling giddy. He laughed, far too joyous to keep his sounds in. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” 

 

Phil pulled him against his chest again. “I love you so much,” he said, unable to keep the words from falling from his mouth now that he knew he was allowed to say them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know my smut chapters end up being my longest chapters, but I am going to say it's mostly fluff so it's not weird haha. Seriously though I respect people who can write like 6K of pure smut, but alas I am not that person. Anyway I hope you enjoy it ^^ I am currently still on track to keep this fic at 15 chapters and actually finish it (which would be a first for me) so I'm going to really work hard for that.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful day <3
> 
> P.S. Dan being back in honestly everything and I am still not over it *Sobs happily*


	13. Eye-opening Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that this chapter contains mild non-sexual ageplay and very mild non-sexual daddy kink. If that's makes you uncomfortable then please don't read this ^^

Two weeks had passed since they had confessed their true feelings to each other. Dan spent at least three to four hours at Phil’s place almost everyday; filming, talking, playing games and hanging out. It was perfect, the only issue was that the more time Dan spent at Phil’s, the more he hated going home to his empty, lonely apartment. 

 

Dan was sitting on the couch in his own apartment talking to Phil on the phone while he got ready for work. “My lease is going to be up soon,” Dan stated, pulling on a pair of extra-skinny jeans. “I was thinking I might try to find a place closer to you,” he added.

 

“Would you be able to afford it?” Phil asked, sounding concerned. “We haven’t talked much about money but I know without your extra income it can’t be easy.”

 

“I’m going to see about getting another job until this Youtube thing starts making more then a couple pounds a week, assuming it gets to that point,” Dan replied with a laugh. He had started his own channel but it wasn’t making nearly enough to live on.

 

“Dan, we’ve discussed this,” Phil responded. “I don’t mind helping you cover your rent.”

 

“I know,” Dan replied with a smile. “I love that you’re willing to help but it’s still a no,” he added. 

 

“Alright fine, I won’t push,” Phil replied. There was a brief moment of silence while Dan put the phone on speaker and worked on straightening his hair. “Want to stay over at mine tonight?”

 

“Like, overnight?” Dan asked. They hadn’t spent a night together yet and Dan wasn’t so sure how he felt about it. As much as he’d love to not be alone in the dark and also to be with Phil, cuddled in his arms while he slept, he was a bit shy about spending the night with him.

 

“Yeah,” Phil answered. “Luke’s going to be gone until tomorrow morning so I thought it would be a good night for it.”

 

“Can I think about it?” Dan asked, not having the time to contemplate it properly right now.

 

“Of course,” Phil replied. “Just let me know when you decide.”

 

“Will do,” Dan responded. “I need to leave in five. Call you later?”

 

“I’ll be waiting,” Phil responded. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Dan replied, hanging up the phone and quickly rushing around to get ready with enough time to run to the bus. 

 

He caught the bus on time and made it to work a few minutes before his shift, sighing with relief when the checked his clock. “Hey,” Louise said with a warm smile as he entered into the back room to put his bag in his locker.

 

“Morning,” Dan replied. He had explained to Louise about what happened before and apologized for lying to her. Of course, being the women she was she understood and forgave him instantly.

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked as they headed out into the café and behind the counter, ready to serve.

 

“I’m okay,” Dan replied. “Phil asked me to spend the night at his.” He put his apron on and started a pot of coffee.

 

“And?” Louise questioned. “You like him a lot and you’ve already…” She paused and looked around making sure they were alone. “You’ve had sex so it’s not like you’re nervous he’s going to have expectations, so what’s the problem?”

 

Dan blushed. “I don’t know, it just seems really intimate, sleeping is vulnerable and personal,” he answered, trying to explain his weird logic. 

 

Louise laughed. “You’ve napped with him, and you spend hours over there most days, I don’t see the difference.” 

 

Dan sighed. “I guess you’re right,” he replied. “I just get really clingy and weird when I’m tired,” he admitted.

 

“I doubt Phil will judge you for that,” she responded. “From what you’ve told me I think he’d quite like you hanging all over him,” he added with a giggle.

 

Dan laughed. “I can’t really disagree with that,” he replied. 

 

They stopped their chatting when they seen customers start filing in, and remained mostly quiet and focused on work for the remainder of their shifts. Louise got off an hour before Dan and gave him a quick hug before leaving to get ready for her night courses. One of the other workers took her place working beside Dan but he didn’t know this person and kept mostly to himself.

 

As soon as his shift was over, he grabbed his things and headed out towards the bus stop, calling Phil while he walked. “Hey,” he said as he heard Phil’s phone pick up.

 

“Hi baby,” Phil replied cheerily. “How was work?” he asked.

 

“It was good, Louise was there for most of it,” Dan replied. Since she was the only friend Dan really had besides Phil, Phil knew of her and how much Dan enjoyed when they had shifts together. 

 

“That’s good. How’s she doing?” Phil questioned.

 

“Busy,” Dan replied with a chuckle. “She’s prepping for a test and also writing a long essay for her writing course.”

 

“Oh gosh,” Phil replied. “I really don’t miss collage,” he added with a laugh.

 

“When she’s less busy I’d love for you to meet her,” Dan said, taking a seat on the pavement when he’d reached the place his bus would arrive.

 

“I would love to,” Phil replied. “Have you thought anymore about tonight?” he asked. “If you’re not comfortable with it I don’t want to pressure you.”

 

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with it, I’m just a bit unsure,” Dan replied honestly. “You’ve seen me when I’m tired, I get weird,” he added with a blush. He could hear Phil’s smile through the phone.

 

“You mean, you get adorable and soft,” Phil replied. “Are you embarrassed by that?” he asked after a second.

 

“Kind of,” Dan replied, scuffing the edge of his sneaker across the pavement.

 

“Dan,” Phil said softly. “Come over and I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

 

Dan felt himself blush. “Okay,” he replied simply. “I will head over as soon as I go home and pack my things.”

 

“See you soon, sweetheart,” Phil said.

 

“Yeah; love you,” Dan said, listening as Phil said the same before hanging up the phone.

 

It was about an hour and a half later when Dan showed up at Phil’s place with an overnight bag and a backpack. He dropped the bag and wrapped his arms tightly around Phil as soon as the door was opened for him. “Missed you,” he said quietly.

 

Phil kissed the top of his head. “Missed you too,” he replied. “Come put your bags in my room,” he added once they pulled apart. Dan followed Phil into his room, seeing it was all clean and the bed was freshly made; candles lit on the night tables giving the room a lovely scent. 

 

Dan smiled. “You didn’t have to do all this for me,” he said, putting his bags down on top of Phil’s bedspread.

 

“I told you I’d take good care of you,” Phil reminded, leaning over to kiss him softly.

 

Dan kissed him take. “You always take good care of me,” he replied. 

 

Phil grinned, clearly proud of that fact. “It’s already getting kind of late, want me to order something for dinner?” he asked.

 

“We could go out to dinner, go to a fancy place,” Dan said.

 

“Do you want to do that?” Phil asked, looking quizzical.

 

Dan laughed. “Nope, you know that’s not my scene,” he answered. “Was just wondering if you’d go.”

 

“Of course I would, for you,” Phil responded with a smile. They hadn’t really been on a proper date since both of them preferred spending time together at home, but they’d gone shopping and had ice-cream, that was close enough to a date.

 

Dan smiled up at him. “I’d rather just order sushi,” he replied.

 

“Sounds good, I’ll give them a call,” Phil said, turning to leave the room. “This room is yours tonight, treat it like your own.” He left the room to go make the call and Dan sat down on his floor playing with the camera set up.

 

“Hey, Phil?!” Dan called out after a couple minutes passed.

 

“Yeah?” Phil called back. “I’m just making tea; do you want some?” 

 

“No, I’m good,” Dan replied. “I was just wondering if you could show me how you did that cool thing in your last video.” 

 

Phil entered into the room with a mug and sat down beside Dan on the floor, leaning against his bed. “Sure, you’ll need a program on your laptop. I’m assuming you brought it?”

 

Dan laughed. “Wouldn’t leave without it,” he replied. 

 

Phil showed Dan the editing trick he’d done and then they messed around with other cool tricks while they waited for the food. Once the food arrived, they cuddled on the couch and watched anime while they ate. 

 

“Fuck, marry, kill. Victor, Yurio, Yuri,” Dan said before shoving a cucumber roll into his mouth.

 

“Uhhh… I don’t know,” Phil replied. “I guess marry Yuri cause he’s the most normal, fuck Victor cause Yurio’s too young, so I guess kill him.”

 

Dan laughed. “You fool!” he said confidently. “You marry Victor cause he has the best dog.”

 

Phil gasped. “That’s not fair, I didn’t know I’d get to have the dog!” 

 

“You didn’t think about it enough, not my fault,” Dan replied with a shrug.

 

Phil pouted for a second before smiling. “Yuri has almost the same dog,” he said triumphantly.

 

“Yeah, but Makkachin’s better,” Dan responded.

 

“All dogs are the best,” Phil replied. “But we do see him more, so he is better,” he conceded. Dan hummed in agreement before going silent to focus on his food. Hours passed of them just sitting and watching TV together. It was comfortable and they enjoyed laughing and talking about different aspects of different shows. 

 

As the ending theme to an anime they’d tried an episode of played Dan yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “Are you getting tired?” Phil asked, putting his hand on Dan’s leg.

 

“A little bit,” Dan admitted. 

 

“Why don’t you go settle in bed then,” Phil replied. “I’ll take a quick shower and then join you if that’s okay.”

 

“Yeah,” Dan answered, yawning again and rubbing his eyes. Phil leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up and helping him up, chuckling as he seen him almost fall over before he regained balance. Dan seen Phil watching him and laughed. “Go shower,” he said teasingly. “I can make it to the bedroom by myself.”

 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Phil replied. Though he still stayed behind Dan as they walked down the hall, making sure he made it into the bedroom before he went into the bathroom.

 

Dan changed from his jeans and t-shirt to an extra large oversized sleep shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He climbed into the bed on the side he knew Phil didn’t sleep on and pulled out his laptop, browsing social media as he waited for Phil to return. 

 

It didn’t take long for the older man to shower and dress, coming into the bedroom in a pair of brightly colored sleep pants and mismatched t-shirt, his hair messy and his glasses on. Dan looked up and smiled, even now it was rare that he seen Phil in glasses and he very much like it. “You look hot,” Dan stated. “Somehow,” he added, gesturing to the colorful pajamas.

 

Phil laughed. “You just have a glasses kink,” he teased, taking a seat on the bed beside Dan.

 

“Not true,” Dan disagreed. “I have a you-in-glasses kink,” he corrected.

 

Phil chuckled. “Right, fine, whatever you say.” He leaned over and pecked Dan’s lips.

 

“It’s true,” Dan whined. “You just look so sexy and dignified.” 

 

“Yeah? You think so?” Phil questioned, his voice seductive.

 

Dan nodded. “Yeah,” he replied. “If I wasn’t so tired I’d express to you fully how good you look in them.”

 

Phil laughed. “Another time maybe,” he replied. “If you’re that tired why don’t we go to bed now?”

 

Dan fidgeted his fingers but nodded, he knew he was overly tired, he could tell from the way he wanted to climb into Phil’s lap, the way he wanted hold his bear, the way he felt like being small and child-like. “I’ll go brush my teeth and be right back,” he said, closing his laptop and sliding out from under the covers.

 

Dan quickly went through his nighttime routine before returning to Phil’s bed. Phil dimmed the light so they weren’t bright, but not enough to actually sleep. He watched as Dan climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets up under his arm, creating a small pile. He wasn’t sure why Dan did it but he didn’t question it, not at first. “How are you feeling?” Phil asked, sensing Dan’s nerves.

 

“Good,” Dan replied with a soft smile. It wasn’t a lie, he always felt good around Phil. But he missed his bear and missed getting to snuggle up in his bed and not feel like he had to act the way that was expected of an adult. Phil seen him nudge his head against the small blanket pile and then he realized what was going on. 

 

“Dan?” Phil questioned, making Dan look up at him. “Do you miss having your bear?” he asked. Dan blushed and hid his face in the blankets. Phil leaned down and kissed his head. “You could have brought him; I wouldn’t have minded at all.” 

 

Dan peaked up from the covers. “Really?” he asked, quietly.

 

“Of course not, bear, I love you,” Phil reminded. “And also you know I think it’s adorable when you get like that,” he added. They hadn’t found the word to describe how Dan got sometimes when he was sleepy. The way he acted so young.

 

Dan bit his lip and looked to Phil. “He’s in the backpack,” he said quietly.

Phil cooed. “I’ll get him for you,” he said, getting up off the bed and carefully taking the bear from Dan’s beg. “Here you go, baby,” he said, passing Dan his bear and watching as he pulled it to his chest and giggled a bit. Phil felt himself melt. He really did love Dan like this, too. 

 

“Phil?” Dan asked, hiding his face behind the bear.

 

“Yes bear,” Phil responded. He liked calling Dan ‘bear’ when he was like this because he could see how it made Dan happy.

 

“Thank you for letting me be me,” Dan said softly.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else,” Phil replied, kissing his forehead. “I feel like you’re trying to hold back and you don’t have to,” he added. “I meant it, I want to care of you, if you want to let yourself go you can do that.” Dan pulled the bear down and looked at Phil, wanting him to keep explaining what he meant. “I see you Dan. I see the way you get when you’re sleepy, the way you act so small, I want you to know I support that side of you.”

 

Dan’s eyes went wide and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Phil tightly. He knew what Phil meant. He’d never considered himself to be into ageplay or anything of the likes, because it wasn’t sexual to him, it wasn’t a kink or a lifestyle choice, it was just the way he felt relaxed, the way his brain stopped worrying long enough to let him sleep. It wasn’t something he’d related to when he’d read about it, not wanting to play with toys or color in books. He didn’t want someone to help him eat or take him to the bathroom, he just wanted to be able to let someone else worry about him for a change. 

 

Phil put his arms around Dan and ran his hands down his back. “I got you bear,” he said comfortingly. 

 

“Phil….” Dan muttered. “I didn’t… I don’t…” he didn’t know how to express what he didn’t want. 

 

“Do you want to let daddy take care of you tonight?” Phil questioned. Remembering Dan had teasingly called him daddy a few times. He’d heard once that if you joke about a kink enough, most likely you have it, so he took a guess and hoped for the best.

 

Dan nodded and let his weight drop onto Phil, letting himself go and not feeling the need to have a conversation about it right now, that could happen in the morning. Right now he wanted to be taken care of. Phil felt so many feelings that he felt a tear drip down his cheek and quickly wiped it away before Dan could notice and jump to conclusions. 

 

“I love you so much my precious angel,” Phil whispered into his ear. 

 

“I love you too, daddy,” Dan said, feeling his face flush. “You know this isn’t a sexual kink for me right?” he asked.

 

Phil chuckled. “Yes, I think I have an understanding of what this is now,” he replied. 

 

Dan laughed. “Good, cause I’m still figuring it out.”

 

“We’ll figure it out together,” Phil said, kissing his cheek. 

 

Eventually they’d figure out it was Dan’s way of coping, a method he wouldn’t need as he grew and became more comfortable and happy within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been seeing a lot of 'Dan is baby' which is I guess a meme? I don't know I am not up to date with meme culture but anyway, seeing that made me want to write this, so if it bothers you blame the meme ^^;
> 
> Also I wrote a story layout for this a couple chapters ago and I am currently sticking with it (which is a first for me) so I'm actually on track to give this en ending! ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	14. Harmless Teasing

Dan woke up in Phil’s bed with a wide smile on his face. He hated mornings, but waking up to the most amazing person he’d ever met made them quite a bit better. Phil was still asleep beside him and he watched his calm face as he breathed in and out. After a couple minutes Phil’s arm twitched and eyes slowly opened. “Morning,” Dan said softly.

 

A smile spread across Phil’s face and he looked up to see Dan sitting up against the headboard. “Good morning,” he replied. They took a moment to just appreciate that the other was there, looking into each-others eyes but not speaking. Phil adjusted, sitting up as well and reached over trying to feel around for his glasses on his nightstand.

 

Dan laughed and leaned over him, picking them up and putting them on Phil’s face. He placed a quick kiss to his lips as well before returning to his side of the bed. Phil adjusted the glasses and turned his attention to Dan. “Do we need to talk about last night?” he asked calmly.

 

Dan chuckled and shook his head no. “Not unless you think we have to,” he replied.

 

“Nope,” Phil replied with a warm smile, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Love you,” he said.

 

“Love you too,” Dan replied. “Do you have work today?” he asked. “I’m off today,” he added.

 

“No, I’m off today as well. I’ve really pulled back on shifts,” Phil answered. “Since you’ve become a part of my Youtube channel it is doing much better and growing everyday, I might be able to do it fulltime soon.”

 

“I hope so,” Dan replied. “It would be nice to have even more time with you,” he added with a chuckle.

 

Phil laughed, but he nodded in agreement. “Also I was thinking we should do a video together on your channel soon, to help you grow as well.”

 

“Yeah, that would be fun, I like filming with you,” Dan responded. Dan moved a bit closer to Phil and rested his head on his shoulder. They were content in their close, comfortable silence. Eventually Dan needed food though and he pulled away. “I’m going to get some cereal,” he stated.

 

“Alrght, I’ll join you in a couple minutes,” Phil replied. “Not ready to move yet,” he added with a laugh. Dan got up and tossed a pillow at him, laughing as he left the room and went out into the living area.

 

He made a bowl of cereal and took a seat on one of chairs at the small two person dining room. Scrolling on his phone while he ate.

Luke entered into the living area a minute later, dressed in a pair of loose boxers and a plainly colored t-shirt, his hair a mess from sleep. “Hey Danny boy,” he said with smile, rummaging around the kitchen to prepare his own bowl of cereal.

 

“Morning,” Dan replied, his attention still mostly on his phone.

 

“How was your night?” Luke asked, taking a seat on the chair across from him.

 

Dan put his phone down to be polite and focused on Luke. Luke had so far been nice whenever he and Dan had crossed paths since Dan and Phil became official, and he didn’t have any issues with him anymore. “It’s was good,” he replied. “Hope we weren’t too loud,” he replied, teasingly. They hadn’t had sex, but Luke didn’t need to know that.

 

Luke laughed. “Not at all mate, I wasn’t home until well into the morning hours,” he replied. “If we get a complaint from the neighbors though I am telling them it’s Phil’s fault.”

 

Dan chuckled. “Fair enough,” he replied.

 

“Sooo….” Luke said, his tone already making Dan guess what he was going to ask. “Now that you’ve, you know, been with bot-“ Dan cut him off.

 

“Phil’s,” Dan answered, looking smug. He knew guys well enough to know his question was one of two things, and either way the answer was the same.

 

“I didn’t even finish the question,” Luke said with an annoyed expression.

 

“You were either going to ask whose dick is bigger or who’s better in bed. Answer’s the same either way mate,” Dan replied with a shrug.

 

“What? Really?” Luke replied. “I just assumed he didn’t really know what he was doing when it came to sex….” 

 

Dan smirked. “Do you often think about how Phil has sex?” he questioned. “If you’re curious you could watch sometime,” he added.

 

Luke blushed. “No, I just thought… like, maybe he’d need tips or something,” he replied.

 

Dan laughed. “I feel like I’m qualified to say he doesn’t need any help in that department. You on the otherhand…” Dan trailed off. “I’m kidding Luke, geez,” he added after a second, watching as the other mans face went from kind of distraught to normal again. “I don’t actually compare people and make judgements based on sex, I’m not you.”

 

Luke laughed. “In all honesty I’m glad you two work well together,” he said with a kind smile.

 

“Thanks,” Dan replied, getting up from the chair. “And thanks for being okay with me staying over,” he added. Putting his hand on Luke’s shoulder as he walked past to put his bowl in the sink.

 

“Of course,” Luke responded. “Anytime. It’s Phil’s place as much as mine and since you’re such a big part of his life now it’s basically part yours too.” Dan smiled, Luke wasn’t a bad guy deep down.

 

Phil entered into the room and Dan laughed. “Finally,” he said. Kissing Phil quickly when he came near the sink to get his breakfast, also cereal of course. 

 

“What were you guys talking about?” Phil asked, as he poured some of one of his favorite foods into a bowl.

 

“The size of you dick,” Dan replied casually. “Luke wanted all the details.” Both Luke and Phil looked at each other and blushed. Dan laughed. “Relax you two,” he said putting his arms around Phil’s waist, making him smile and lean his head back against Dan. “We were just talking about you in general,” he said. “Though Luke did ask.”

 

“Please tell me you didn’t give him details,” Phil replied with a sigh.

 

“I didn’t, I told him it would be easier to just watch and see,” Dan replied.

 

“Oh my god,” Phil said bringing his hand to his head. “Please tell me that’s not actually your kink cause I don’t think I could handle that.” 

Luke got up suddenly. “I’m happy for you guys, I really am, but I don’t need to know your kinks,” he said quickly, getting up to leave the room.

 

“Yet for some reason I had to hear all of yours!” Phil called after him, hearing him laugh in the distance. Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled turning around to face Dan and give him a proper kiss. “Hi,” he said cutely.

 

“Hey,” Dan replied, stepping back so Phil could move to the table and eat. They sat across from each-other, Dan’s head rested in his hands. “For the record that’s not actually my kink, I just enjoy messing with him.”

 

Phil grinned. “I know,” he replied. “And for the record, if it was I wouldn’t judge you.”

 

“I know,” Dan replied.

 

Since they had the Day off, they decided to go out together. A new game they both wanted to play had come out the week before and they decided to go buy it and then spend the rest of the day inside, getting through as much of it as they could. 

 

Dan didn’t bother straightening his hair since he was only around Phil, and chose to wear one of his pastel sweaters that he’d packed because he knew Phil thought they were cute on him. Phil had thrown on a pair of skinny black jeans and I brightly colored hoodie. 

 

They walked hand in hand into the game store and started browsing the shelves. They quickly found the game they’d came for since it was on the new-release self, but they still felt the need to browse, just in case they seen something else. “Can I help you with anything?” A man asked, coming over to them. He was dressed in a t-shirt with store logo to show he worked there.

 

Phil turned to him and shook his head. “We’re good thanks, just looking” Dan responded without moving his gaze from the games in front of him, knowing Phil got uncomfortable when shop workers approached him. 

 

Almost a minute later Phil squeezed Dan’s hand slightly and moved an inch closer so they were pressed together. “I think the worker has a crush on you,” he stated. “His eyes haven’t left you.” Dan turned to look at the man, about to ask him to stop staring when he realized he recognized him. His face heated and he felt his brain go into shutdown mode.

 

The man stepped closer again, now that he’d seen Dan’s face, Dan was sure he’d recognized him as well. “Howell?” he questioned.

 

Phil turned to Dan, a confused look on his face. “Do you know him?”

 

Dan turned to the man and nodded. “Yeah, it’s been a while,” he replied.

 

“Sure has,” the man agreed. “Is this another one of your guys?” he asked, seemingly quite casual, but there was something off, they could all sense it.

 

Dan sighed. “Look Hunter, I don’t want to have a scene so can we just buy this and leave?” Dan asked holding up the game.

 

Hunter looked annoyed but went behind the desk and waited for them to come pay. “What’s going on?” Phil asked, putting an arm around Dan’s waist, protectively.

 

“I’ll explain later,” Dan replied. They stepped up the counter, hands still together. Phil passed Hunter the game and pulled his credit card from his back pocket.

 

“Has it been a month a yet?” Hunter asked, his attention on Phil. 

 

“What?” Phil asked, still very confused by the situation.

 

Hunter laughed. “Just warning you, be prepared, thing’s change a lot after the first month.” 

 

Dan stayed silent and clung tighter to Phil. Phil kissed his cheek and smiled. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but whatever your past is with him I expect you to be nice to my boyfriend, and if you can’t manage that we will go elsewhere and I will file a complaint.” Phil said, calm but assertive. Dan almost gasped, not at all used to seeing that side of Phil.

 

Hunter laughed again. “Yeah, whatever, bud, just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He passed them the bag with the game in it and Dan quickly grabbed it, practically pulling Phil out of the store. Dan stayed silent and kept pulling Phil until they were a block away. 

 

“Dan, what is going on?” Phil asked, standing his ground so Dan wouldn’t keep half dragging him. He watched as Dan’s face slowly became animated again, like he’d been on autopilot.

 

“Sorry,” Dan muttered, eyes cast down.

 

“Is that guy your ex or something?” Phil questioned, stepping close to Dan so give support, he could tell something was going on in Dan’s head.

 

“No, not really,” Dan answered vaguely. “I think maybe he thought he was?” he added. Phil still looked really confused when Dan glanced up at him. “He was one of the first guys I was with,” Dan explained. “Remember when I said I didn’t do penetrative sex for payment?” Phil nodded. “He’s the reason why I decided against it.”

 

Phil nodded again, trying to act like he understood what was being talked about, but in reality he was still only getting bits and pieces. “We were together at least twice a week, always with the same arrangement, he paid me and I went to house while his parents were at work. Thing is he got the wrong idea I guess, he thought it was more than what it was.” Dan sighed. “He found out I’d also been with one of his friends and he flipped out and told a bunch of other people and kind of ruined any friend circles I had.”

 

Dan looked up again and seen Phil’s face, feeling his heart sink a bit. “Look, Phil, my past isn’t great, you know that,” Dan said. “I never tried to make you think it was anything but what it was,” he added, feeling the need to start justifying. “I’m sorry.”

 

Phil looked at him his eyes wide for a second. “Dan, do you think I’m upset?” he questioned. Dan shrugged and Phil instantly put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. “You don’t have to apologize to me, and you don’t have to make excuses or justify your past. I’m just sorry that you had to go through that and that your friends didn’t take your side.”

 

Dan hugged Phil tightly and smiled at him. “Guess they weren’t the right kinds of friends,” he said.

 

Phil grinned and cupped Dan’s face, kissing him deeply. “Their loss,” he said, brushing a curl from Dan’s face. Dan beamed at him, Phil was really everything he could ever ask for and more. He didn’t know what he did to deserve someone like him, but he knew he’d never take it for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly enough I had this conversation between Dan and Luke written out after like the second chapter of the story haha. From what I know of guys (to be fair I haven't had the best guys in my life) that is something one would definitely ask.
> 
> Also Hunter is an OC for this and is not based on any real person. I picked a name I didn't think was associated with them in any way but I could be wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 We are getting so close to the end and I'm oddly proud to have a fic almost finished ^^;


	15. Happy Endings

Phil had been picking up more shifts at work lately so him and Dan weren’t seeing each other as much as they had been getting used to. Instead settling for three times a week and hours of skype calls when they couldn’t be together. 

 

They’d been together now for almost two months, and though Phil had wanted to do something for their one-month anniversary Dan had insisted otherwise. He wasn’t as into the special days, especially not with something that was still kind of new. There was still a part of him that was scared of how attached he was getting, scared Phil would pull away when things got hard, or it was no longer fun.

 

Dan had gotten a call from Phil while he was at work and Phil had asked him to come by after his shift which Dan quickly agreed to, it had been 3 days since he’d seen him in person and he wanted to kiss him so badly. Louise laughed and teased about how they were that clingy annoying couple and although Dan knew she right he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Dan went to Phil’s directly from work, not bothering to go home and change like he normally did. He didn’t want to waste time he could be spending with Phil now that their time together was a bit less constant then it had been in the beginning. Dan had worried about it at first, scared that Phil was already losing interest, but Phil had assured him that wasn’t the case, then spent over an hour making love to him to prove his point. 

 

Dan knocked on the door to the apartment Phil and Luke shared. The door quickly swung open and Phil pulled Dan into a tight embrace. “Hey,” he said warmly, pulling back just enough to kiss Dan and look into his eyes.

 

“Hey,” Dan replied, blushing a bit. It was hard not to blush when Phil Lester was looking at you, all gorgeous. His stunning eyes looking at you like you’re everything that matters. Dan wasn’t used to that yet, wasn’t sure if he ever would be. He kissed Phil back quickly, before pushing him gently with a chuckle so he could enter into the apartment and close the door. “How’s it going?” Dan asked, dropping his bag by the door and sitting on the back of the couch. 

 

“Good,” Phil replied. He smiled but Dan could tell there was something just a bit off about it. He looked nervous or tired, but Dan knew he was working more so it was most likely based on that. “The video we filmed is being well-received,” he added, seeming more chipper. They had been filming together on a weekly bases and were starting to get the hang of how to work with their on-camera chemistry without being super obvious because they had decided not to go public with their relationship.

 

“Yeah?” Dan responded. “I haven’t checked it yet, I didn’t want to ruin my day if people hated it,” he added with a laugh. 

 

Phil chuckled and leaned on the couch beside him, resting his hand over Dan’s. “When are you going to accept that people like you and you don’t have to worry so much about it?”

 

“Probably about five minutes before I flat-line,” Dan replied. Phil shoved him gently and pouted. “Hey, you knew what you were getting into,” Dan added with a laugh.

 

“Very true, and I wouldn’t change you,” Phil replied. “So, how are you doing?”

 

“Great, my sexy boyfriend got the day off and I get to spend time with him this evening,” Dan replied with a grin. 

“Am I invited?” Phil replied teasingly.

 

“Depends,” Dan answered. “What do you bring to the table?” 

 

Phil paused, thinking seriously about the question. “I’m funny and kind and have an all around winning personality,” he replied with a wide smile. “And a great smile,” he added. “Oh, and I’m pretty sure I could blow your mind in bed.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes. “Show off,” he muttered.

 

Phil chuckled. “All those things apply to you as well. You have the sweetest smile in the whole world and you know it,” he replied.

 

“I meant show off cause you’re able to be all confident,” Dan replied with a laugh. “But also I can’t disagree. You do have a winning personality and you smile is extremely appealing.” He leaned over and kissed Phil again. Making him smile even wider and Dan smile back because he had no choice. When Phil’s face got split in two by his happiness Dan had no choice but to follow suit. “Is Luke home?” Dan asked, his tone heavily implying why he was asking.

 

Phil chuckled at Dan’s not at all subtle way of asking for sex. “No, but can we just sit and play games for a bit?” he asked. “I’m a bit tired from working extra hours and I don’t want to be subpar.”

 

Dan quirked his eyebrow at him. “Phil Lester, subpar? In bed? I don’t think that’s possible,” he assured. “But yeah, of course we can just chill for a bit. I’m just happy to be in your company.”

 

“Thanks Dan,” Phil replied, kissing his cheek. 

 

They spent the next hour and some playing games, and although they were joking around and laughing Dan still couldn’t help but sense something was up with Phil. Dan paused the game and turned his attention to the older male. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

 

Phil turned to him with an expression that clearly said ‘why did you pause the game’. “Yeah, I’m fine, why? did I do something?” he asked, looking concerned.

 

“No, not at all,” Dan responded quickly, not wanting to give Phil a second to dwell on what mistakes he might have made. “You just seem a bit off,” he added. “Are you working too hard?” Dan knew how hard Phil worked. His Youtube career was already the same amount of work as full-time job and on top of that he helped Dan with his and worked his other part-time job. Dan could only imagine how exhausted he must be, even though he never said it. Phil wasn’t the type to complain.

 

Phil chuckled. “No, Dan, I promise I’m good,” he answered, pressing his lips to Dan’s softly. “Thank you for caring about me, Bear.”

 

Dan nodded. “Okay, just be careful, please, I’m worried about how much you’re working.” 

 

Phil put his controller down on the table and turned his body towards Dan, sitting with legs pulled up on the couch. “I quit my other job Dan,” he said.

 

“Really?” Dan exclaimed, both happy and surprised. Phil nodded. “That’s great, it means I can see you more.”

 

Phil laughed. “Yes, it does mean that,” he agreed. “The question is, how much do you really want to see me?” he asked. Before Dan could answer he kept talking, so Dan took it as a rhetorical question. “The reason I was working more hours was to make some extra cash before quitting,” Phil explained. “Youtube’s been doing good, especially since you joined, I make enough off of it to live comfortably. It’s a risk cause if it fails I won’t have something to fall back on, but I want to invest in us.”

 

Dan listened carefully. “Us?” he questioned once Phil was done speaking.

 

“Yes, us, Dan,” Phil replied. “This doesn’t work without you, but I want to risk it on us, because I believe in us.” Phil paused, taking Dan’s hands in his own. “How do you feel about that?”

 

Dan nodded rapidly. “Yes, I want that, I want to invest in us,” he agreed. He wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything. That feeling of another person loving you so wholeheartedly that they would plan their life with you in it. He put his arms around Phil and pulled him close, resting his head on his shoulder. “Phil, I believe in us, too.”

 

Phil kissed his cheek. “Well, then, I think I have something else I need to ask you.” He pulled away from Dan and reached for a small box that he’d hidden behind a plant on the side table.

 

“Phil, I swear to god if you ask me to marry you right now I will slap you,” Dan replied, with a chuckle. He knew even Phil wasn’t love struck enough to propose that quickly. If he did though, Dan wasn’t entirely sure he’d say no.

 

Phil laughed. “Well, good to know I have to be worried about that someday,” he replied. Dan’s heart flipped at the idea that Phil thought maybe someday he’d propose. Dan wanted that more then he wanted to admit. Just not yet, he wasn’t ready for that at this point in his life.

 

“I might not want to marry you… yet,” Phil said with a cheeky smirk. “But, I would love more then anything for you to move in with me,” he added, opening the small box which had a key to the apartment in it.

 

Dan stared at him in disbelief. “Really? You actually want to sign on for all that? You have seen how much of a mess I can be, right?”

 

Phil laughed. “Dan, be serious for once,” he replied. “You know I want that, I want to be here when you’re a mess, I want to be here for you always.”

 

Dan promised himself he wouldn’t cry. “Phil….” He muttered out, tears welling in his eyes. “Dammit,” he cursed. “I was not going to cry,” he added as a few tears ran down his cheeks. Phil quickly the wiped them away and smiled at him, awaiting an answer. “Fuck yes,” Dan replied, jumping forward onto Phil and knocking him back on the couch. 

 

Phil laughed and smiled, his joy obvious on his face. “Yay!” he cheered. 

 

“You are ridiculous,” Dan muttered, looking down into beautiful blue eyes. “Is this why you were acting weird?”

 

“Yeah, I was nervous to ask you,” Phil replied sheepishly. “I know I can be a lot and I wasn’t sure if you’d want to deal with me 24/7.”

 

Dan leaned down and kissed him. “Phil I’d deal with you 24/8 if I could. Phil put his arms around Dan’s neck and pulled him down into another kiss. Suddenly Dan remembered the one thing that might ruin their plans. “What about Luke?” he asked. “How does he feel about this?”

 

“He’s the one that convinced me to ask you,” Phil replied with a gentle smile. “I was too scared you’d say no.”

 

Dan chuckled. “I will need to thank him next time I see him,” he stated. “So, he’s okay with sharing a place with a clingy annoying couple?” Dan asked. “Lousies’ words,” he added.

 

“Well… I was kind of hoping you’d be okay with it just being us,” Phil replied. 

 

“We can’t just kick him out,” Dan responded. “He is a bit annoying but he’d been supportive.”

 

“I know sweetheart; this is him being supportive. He knows the rent here is lower than most and he want’s us to have this place,” Phil replied. “He want’s us to have a space that is our own, and he doesn’t want you to worry about bills.” Phil explained. “He’s worried about you having to go back to your old job and getting hired by more guys like him, who don’t respect you the way they should,” Phil said. “His words,” he added with a chuckle.

Dan gawked, he knew deep down that Luke was a good guy, but he hadn’t expected this. “Really?” he questioned. Phil nodded. “I promise I will work hard to cover half of everything,” Dan assured. 

 

“I was never worried about that,” Phil replied. “I just wanted to be sure I could cover it all myself, just in case. I never want to put more pressure on you.”

 

Dan nodded in understanding. “Thank you Phil, but I want to do this for us,” he replied.

 

“For us,” Phil agreed. “Can you promise me something?”

 

“What is it?” Dan asked. 

 

“Promise me that someday, when I do propose, you won’t slap me,” Phil answered. “You’ve got me all worried now, you’ve got big hands.”

 

Dan laughed, leaning down and kissing him deeply. “I can’t promise that,” he replied. “What if you do some big flash mob or something stupid and over the top.”

 

Phil laughed. “Okay… Well… I will plan something different then.”

 

“Please don’t tell me you were actually considering that?” Dan responded.

 

“I won’t tell you nothing,” Phil responded. He leaned up and kissed Dan. “But honestly, it would be my pleasure to someday be your husband.”

 

Dan thought he could never feel more loved than he did that day. The day the love of his life asked him to move in, but the truth was that he would feel more loved every single day they spent together. Would feel his heart bursting every time Phil entered the door. Would wake up to blue eyes sparkling at him every morning and wonder how he got so lucky.

 

Through years of up’s and occasional down’s, different apartments, different cities, different Youtube channels, and different last name’s. Through everything, they made sure they stayed an ‘us’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every single person who read this with all of my heart. I have felt support and kindness through the process of writing this and it's been beautiful. I have never finished a chapter-ed fic before this and I didn't know if I would be able to because honestly I am scared of endings. I hate change and I hate things being over, but I have had a lot of joy writing this and I hope it comes through. 
> 
> I am so very thankful and I hope I was able to give you all the ending you deserve <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I was messing with. Not so sure how I feel about it but my friend said it wasn't awful so I'm trusting her haha. Also of course this is all fiction I'm in no way claiming Dan or Phil would act anything like this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments please! ^^


End file.
